Antes de Tudo
by ElisaPercabeth
Summary: O que aconteceu quando Thalia fugiu de casa? Quando conheceu Luke e Annabeth? O que aconteceu até Grover os encontar e Thalia virar um pinheiro? O que aconteceu quando ela virou um pinheiro?
1. Chapter 1

Eu não podia continuar mais assim. Não podia fingir ser uma coisa que eu não sou. Não podia continuar com essa vida degenerada e sem sentido, sabendo que não estava no meu lugar, mesmo nunca tendo estado em outro.

Eu simplesmente não podia.

Então, naquela noite de sexta-feira, enquanto a minha mãe estava num bar, com os amigos, eu fugi.

Fui para onde o vento me levasse, e minha alma se enchesse de vida, para onde eu sentisse que meu futuro estivesse cheio de êxito, de pura esperança, de alegria.

Passei três dias caminhando, procurando algo que nem sequer sabia o que era.

E então, eu achei. Ou pelo menos uma parte dela. Quero dizer, dele. Sim, um homem, funcionário de uma estação de metrô em Miami.

Ele era um simples funcionário, mas algo nele irradiava poder. Fui até ele, como um imã me puxando.

Quando percebeu que eu me aproximava, sorriu e disse:

-Thalia - seu sorriso era luminoso, mas algo em seus olhos azuis e brilhantes como o céu mostravam preocupação. - Estive esperando você , filha.

-Pai- Falei, sem mesmo notar que ele sabia meu nome mesmo eu nem tendo dito, ou que ele havia me chamado de filha, e eu a ele de pai, ou talvez até eu notasse, mas era como se não fosse eu quem dominasse o meu corpo, como se algum tipo de força me influenciasse a dizê-lo.

Então, ele simplesmente me explicou. Me explicou tudo, o que eu era, o que ele próprio era, os perigos que eu corria, tudo.

E finalizou dizendo:

-Você nunca estará sozinha, Thalia. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado,

E com isso, um metrô passou e ele desapareceu.

Original.

Então, comecei a procurar pela segunda coisa, que também não sabia que era, mas sabia que a acharia, algum dia.

E Não demorou muito.

Dobrei uma avenida e dei de cara com um garoto - devia ter entre 11 e 14 anos, era loiro, tinha olhos azuis, como os meus e os de meu pai, e era muito bonito - lutando com algum tipo de monstro, do qual eu nunca tinha cruzado.

Gritei e empurrei-o para o lado na hora exata em que as garras do monstro o atingiriam.

Nós dois caímos no chão e rolamos.

Então ele olhou para mim surpreso, e disse:

-Você vê…

Não deu tempo para dizer outra coisa além disso, pois o monstro já nos atacou e rolamos cada um para cada lado.

Ele jogou para mim um pedaço de metal afiado, parecido com bronze, para usar na luta contra o monstro.

Juntos, lutamos e derrotamos o monstro.

Ele olhou para mim e disse:

-Eu sou Luke.

E então eu soube que tinha achado a segunda coisa.

E que a minha aventura, logo começaria de verdade.

******

-Eu nunca tinha notado, mas os seus olhos são de um azul com um pouco de verde, misturado com azul bem claro, meio cinzento. - disse eu - São lindos.

Luke sorriu aquele seu sorriso radiante.

Estávamos sentados ao redor de uma fogueira, dentro de uma pequena caverna, de noite, enquanto a chuva caía lá fora.

-Os seus também, Thalia.

Luke estava afiando sua… bem, espada, que na verdade era só um pedaço de metal parecido com bronze, do qual ele me dissera serem o único tipo eficaz na luta contra monstros.

- Bem…- disse eu - Para onde vamos agora?

Ele afrouxou um pouco o sorriso.

- Boa pergunta.- disse ele- Estive pensando, Thalia, todo esse negócio de meio-sangues… Há de existir algum lugar para nós, não é? Quer dizer, nós ficamos o tempo todo rondando pelo mundo, sendo atacados por monstros, sempre tentando achar algum lugar em que sejamos acolhidos, amados, respeitados… Você acha que esse lugar existe, Thalia? Ou vamos ficar a vida inteira esperando encontrar algo que nunca encontraremos?

Fêz-se um silêncio. Pensei e respondi:

-Sabe, Luke, devemos sempre ter esperança de encontrar… Quer dizer, o meu pai disse eu eu o ém disse que eu encontraria amigos na mesma situação que eu que iriam ajudar. Disse-me que bastava eu ter fé e eu iria encontar…

-Pelo menos se eu soubesse quem o meu pai é…

-Hum… Que tal Apolo?

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

-Por que Apolo?

_Porque Apolo é o deus grego mais bonito, e ele é o deus do sol, e por isso, ele teria filhos que dão calor só de se olhar como você._

-Hum… Sei lá. Eu apenas chutei - disse eu, levemente corada.

- Bem… Nesse caso… Que tal Hera?

-Luke, ela é a deusa do casamento. Não sairia por aí traindo o marido.

-Ah.. Certo, certo.. Que tal Ares?

- Acho que não. Sei lá, nunca fui com a cara dele. Ele é o deus da Guerra, agressivo, raivoso, nada parecido com você.

-Bem… Que tal o Seu Juca?

-Luke. Isso _não_ é um deus grego.

-Eu sei, eu sei, só estava brincando.

- O.K… Então Afrodite, o que você me diz?

Ele fez uma careta.

-Nossa! Um cara filho de Afrodite deve ser um daqueles Mauricinhos da escola, que usam o cabelo para o lado e passam perfume cada vez que vão para a escola! É assim que você me vê, Thalia?

Comecei a gargalhar.

Ele me acompanhou.

- Ai, ai… -disse ainda sorrindo- E o que você acha de Hermes?

Mas então, no instante que ele disse Hermes, eu vi uma bola com o símbolo de Hermes - um caduceu- flutuando acima da cabeça dele.

-Ah!- gritei- Luke! Descobrimos, você é filho de Hermes!

Ele olhou para cima, se levantou e começou a rir.

-Woe… Essa eu nunca tinha imaginado! Bem, pelo menos agora sabemos… Mas… Thalia? O que eu faço com essa bola em cima da minha cabeça?- E começou a agitar as mãos sobre a cabeça.

Comecei a rir novamente.

A bola foi desaparecendo até que não havia mais nada.

Luke se sentou de novo e eu disse:

- Bem, agora que descobrimos as suas descendências gregas, o que nós vamos com…

Ele me interrompeu com um "Sh!''.

- O que houve? - perguntei.

- Está ouvindo isso?

Ficamos em silêncio e eu comecei a ouvir uma coisa fininha, um chorinho de criança não muito longe daqui.

-Eu vou ver o que é.-disse Luke e começou a se levantar.

-Eu vou junto- disse e me levantei o mais depressa possível.

Andamos juntos e vimos uma menininha loira, de baixo de dois pneus, obviamente, tentando se proteger da chuva.

Luke tentou tocar nela, e ela gritou e se se escondeu mais.

-"Sh… Está tudo bem. Nós só queremos te ajudar. - disse ele numa voz calorosa que me fez esquecer um pouco o meu nome.

Ela olhou para cima e perguntou:

-Que… Quem são vocês dois?

-Eu sou Luke, e esta é Thalia. Você não pode ficar aí na chuva, vai pegar um resfriado. Onde estão os seus pais?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

-Eles… Não estão mais comigo.

Luke e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Você pode ficar com a gente por enquanto.- eu disse- Vamos, tem uma caverna quentinha aqui perto.

Ela fungou e se levantou.

-Tudo bem.

Luke e eu pegamos ela pela mão, e fomos andando até a caverna.

A pequenininha estava tremendo.

Peguei o meu casaco junto a fogueira e o enrolei nela.

Ela parou de tremer.

Sentamos ao redor da fogueira e ficamos em silêncio, até que Luke disse:

-Então… Qual é o seu nome?

-Annabeth -disse ela, dessa vez sem gaguejar- Annabeth Chase.

-E por que você estava sozinha no meio daqueles pneus? Você… Não tem pais? - perguntou Luke.

-Tenho… Mas… Eu fugi. Eu não era querida. Meu pai não se importava comigo e minha madrasta me tratava como… se eu fosse um fantasma, ou algum tipo de animalzinho felpudo que não entende as coisas e que deixava toda a família em perigo.

Luke e eu nos entreolhamos outra vez.

- Em pergigo? - perguntou Luke.

-Vocês não iam acreditar em mim se eu dissesse.

-Ah, pode apostar que íamos.- disse eu.

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio e disse:

-Monstros. Eles me atacam. Mas ninguém mais vê eles. Na primeira vez que aconteceu, eu pensei que era algum bichinho de pelúcia um pouquinho grande demais, pra gente poder abraçar e sentar em cima, mas…

-Luke- disse eu - Você já sabe o que isso significa não é?

-Sim- disse Luke- eu sei.

E então eu soube que a minha aventura iria enfim, começar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Luke

Como eles podiam me tratar assim? Como se eu fosse uma criatura irracional, como se eu fosse uma aberração que não veio do mesmo lugar que os outros?A raiva veio á tona em minha cabeça e eu usei-a sem pensar num ataque. Eu ouvi algo se quebrando.

Senti algo molhado e quente escorrendo pela minha mão.

- Droga!

Ouvi sirenes disparando e carros de polícia chegando. Corri para o beco ao lado do consultório da Dra. Castellan, cujo vidro agora es tava quebrado e tinha disparado o alarme, e me escondi atrás do lixo.

Certo, tinha um cheiro horrível, mas era melhor do que ser preso.

Como eu sei?

Bem, posso dizer que já experimentei as duas opções.

A polícia chegou e tudo o que encontrou foi um vidro quebrado e marcas de sangue.

Que eles não sabiam, mas era fruto de um ataque de raiva de um adolescente raivoso e perturbado.

Ou pelo menos achassem que ele fosse assim.

Fiquei lá sentindo o meu braço latejar atéos policais irem embora.

Me sentei, rasguei um pedaço de minha roupa e enrolei no machucado. Peguei dois pedaços de um metal afiado, mais parecido com bronze, no lixo. Não sei por que eu os peguei. Pareciam valiosos, como se algo me impulssasse a pegá-los. Acabei dormindo alí mesmo. Fui para uma estação e peguei o primeiro trem que vi. Não sabia para onde ele ia, mas não me importava.

Eu só queria achar um lugar onde eu fosse aceito, amado, e sem ser julgado.

Aliás, a culpa não era minha se eu era um adolescente hiperativo com transtorno de Défcit de atenção e dislexia.

E a culpa também não era minha se monstros me atacassem cada vez que eu saísse para a rua.

De qualquer modo, assim que eu saí do trem e dobrei a esquina, dei de cara com um monstro.

Lembrei - me dos pedaços de metal afiados que peguei no lixo e peguei um e apontei para o nariz do monstro.

Ele se encolheu e rugiu, provavelmente não gostando do pedaço de metal, e saltou para cima de mim.

Mas o estranho é que eu não morri. Apenas senti-me rolando sob o asfalto. Olhei para o lado e vi uma garota bonita, meio punk, deitada ao meu lado no asfalto. Mas, diferente de todas as outras pessoas que já tinha conhecido, ele tinha visto o monstro. Arregalei os olhos e disse:

-Você vê…

Mas eu não pude nem terminar a frase, pois o monstro atacou e rolamos cada um para cada lado.

Eu peguei o outro pedaço de metal e joguei para ela.

E juntos, nós acabamos com o monstro.

Mas o estranho é que esse tipo de metal foi o único eficaz na luta contra os monstros.

Eu já havia tentado lutar com monstros usando outros metais, mas esse fora o único do qual realmente havia sido útil.

Eu a olhei e disse :

-Eu sou Luke.

E então notei que estava mais perto do desejado quanto eu imaginava.

***********

-Eu nunca tinha notado, mas os seus olhos são de um azul com um pouco de verde, misturado com azul bem claro, meio cinzento. - disse Thalia para mim - São lindos.

Sorri para ela. Eu adorava aquela garota. Tinha sido a minha companhia constante desde a nossa primeira luta juntos. E ela era a única que me entendia, pois como eu, era uma meio-sangue e também via os monstros . E afinal, era a única prova concreta de que eu não estava maluco.

-Os seus também, Thalia.

Nós estávamos sentados ao redor de uma fogueira, de noite, enquanto a chuva caía lá fora e eu afiava o meu pedaço de metal.

- Bem…-disse Thalia por fim- para onde vamos agora?

Desmanchei um pouco o sorriso. Eui havia pensado muito sobre isso e ainda me restavam muitas dúvidas sobre a questão, mesmo Thalia tendo explicado mais de cinco vezes para mim.

- Boa pergunta.- disse a ela- Estive pensando, Thalia, todo esse negócio de meio-sangues… Há de existir algum lugar para nós, não é? Quer dizer, nós ficamos o tempo todo rondando pelo mundo, sendo atacados por monstros, sempre tentando achar algum lugar em que sejamos acolhidos, amados, respeitados…

Você acha que esse lugar existe, Thalia? Ou vamos ficar a vida inteira esperando encontrar algo que nunca encontraremos?

Ela apertou os lábios e pensou um pouco.

-Sabe, Luke, devemos sempre ter esperança de encontrar… Quer dizer, o meu pai disse eu eu o encontraria.

Também disse que eu encontraria amigos na mesma situação que eu que iriam ajudar. Disse-me que bastava eu ter fé e eu iria encontar…

-Pelo menos se eu soubesse quem o meu pai é… - lamentei.

-Hum… Que tal Apolo?- perguntou-me Thalia.

Juntei a sobrancelhas.

-Por que Apolo?- perguntei.

-Hum… Sei lá. Eu apenas chutei - disse Thalia, mas pude perceber que ela não tinha chutado.

- Bem…-Pensei eu- Nesse caso… Que tal Hera?

-Luke, ela é a deusa do casamento. Não sairia por aí traindo o marido.-disse-me como se eu fosse alguma espécie de animalzinho que tem dificuldade de entender as coisas.

-Ah.. Certo, certo.. Que tal Ares?-perguntei.

- Acho que não. Sei lá, nunca fui com a cara dele. Ele é o deus da Guerra, agressivo, raivoso, nada parecido com você.- disse Thalia.

-Bem… Que tal o Seu Juca?- brinquei.

-Luke. Isso _não_ é um deus grego.

-Eu sei, eu sei, só estava brincando.

- O.K… Então Afrodite, o que você me diz?

Fiz uma careta.

-Nossa! Um cara filho de Afrodite deve ser um daqueles Mauricinhos da escola, que usam o cabelo para o lado e passam perfume cada vez que vão para a escola! É assim que você me vê, Thalia?

Ela começou a gargalhar.

E eu a acompanhei.

- Ai, ai… - eu disse ainda sorrindo- E o que você acha de Hermes?

Mas então, logo depois que eu disse Hermes, Thalia começou a olhar para mim como se eu fosse um alien que tivesse acabamos de sair da nave e dizer "Olá terráquea! Sabe onde eu encontro a loja de donuts mais próxima?"

Mas não para mim. Para acima de mim.

-Ah! Luke, descobrimos, você é filho de Hermes!- gritou ela.

Eu olhei para cima e me levantei. O que vi foi uma bola enorme com o símbolo de Hermes - um caduceu-flutuando acima de minha cabeça e tudo o que fiz depois não foi nada a mais nem nada a menos do que rir.

-Woe… Essa eu nunca tinha imaginado! Bem, pelo menos agora sabemos… Mas… Thalia?-comecei a ficar um pouco preocupado- O que eu faço com essa bola em cima da minha cabeça?- E comecei a agitar as minhas mãos sobre a cabeça.

Thalia começou a rir novamente.

A bola foi desaparecendo até que não havia mais nada.

Sentei-me novamente ao lado de Thalia.

Ela começou a dizer:

-Bom, agora que sabemos as suas decendências gregas, o que vamos com…

Mas eu a interrempi com um "sh".

- O que houve? - perguntou.

- Está ouvindo isso?

Ficamos em silêncio e pudemos ouvir a ouvir uma coisa fininha, um chorinho de criança não muito longe daqui.

-Eu vou ver o que é .-disse eu, começando-me a me levantar.

-Eu vou junto- disse Thalia, se levantando o mais depressa possível.

Andamos juntos e vimos uma menininha loira, de baixo de dois pneus, obviamente, tentando se proteger da chuva.

Eu tentei tocar nela, mas ela gritou e se se escondeu ainda mais.

-"Sh… Está tudo bem. Nós só queremos te ajudar.-eu disse numa voz sedosa para a reconfortar.

Ela olhou para cima e perguntou:

-Que… Quem são vocês dois?

-Eu sou Luke, e esta é Thalia. Você não pode ficar aí na chuva, vai pegar um resfriado. Onde estão os seus pais?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

-Eles… Não estão mais comigo.

Thalia e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Você pode ficar com a gente por enquanto.- disse Thalia - Vamos, tem uma caverna quentinha aqui perto.

Ela fungou e se levantou.

-Tudo bem.

Thalia e eu pegamos ela pela mão, e fomos andando até a caverna.

A pequenininha estava tremendo.

Thalia pegou o seu casaco junto a fogueira e o enrolou nela, e ela parou de tremer.

Eu adorava esta qualidade na Thalia. Ela se sacrificava pelos outros, dando o que tinha para os outros ficarem bem, mesmo que com o ato, ela não ficasse. Eu admirava muito isso nela.

Sentamos ao redor da fogueira e ficamos em silêncio, até que eu disse:

-Então… Qual é o seu nome?

-Annabeth -disse ela, mas dessa vez sem gaguejar- Annabeth Chase.

-E por que você estava sozinha no meio daqueles pneus? Você… Não tem pais?- perguntei.

-Tenho… Mas… Eu fugi. Eu não era querida. Meu pai não se importava comigo e minha madrasta me odiava. Me tratavam como… como se eu fosse um fantasma, ou algum tipo de animalzinho felpudo que não entende as coisas e que deixava toda a família em perigo.

Thalia e eu nos entreolhamos outra vez.

- Em perigo? - perguntei.

-Vocês não iam acreditar em mim se eu dissesse.

-Ah, pode apostar que íamos.- disse Thalia.

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio e disse:

-Monstros. Eles me atacam. Mas ninguém mais vê eles. Na primeira vez que aconteceu, eu pensei que era algum bichinho de pelúcia um pouquinho grande demais, pra gente poder abraçar e sentar em cima, mas…

-Luke- disse Thalia - Você já sabe o que isso significa não é?

-Sim- disse eu- eu sei.

E então eu soube que o caminho para o meu desejado estava agora liso e sem pedras afinal. Ou quase.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Annabeth

- Como você pôde botar toda a nossa família em perigo?!

Eu via a minha madrasta gritando comigo e o meu pai fazendo cara feia para mim ao lado dela.

E eu me sentia totalmente minúscula. Não que eu não fosse. Tinha apenas cinco anos.

-E ainda destruir toda a varanda!

Meus dois meio irmãos choravam no colo de meu pai e de minha madrasta.

E eu estava a ponto de chorar também.

-Mas… mas não foi culpa minha…-eu disse.

-Ah não? Foi culpa de quem então? Do Sr. Fible?

O Sr. Fible era o meu bichinho de pelúcia preferido.

Eu só fiquei olhando para ela com os olhos inchados.

-Você vai ficar de castigo, mocinha! Um mês! Não, um mês é pouco… Cinco meses ouviu?

Não pude me conter e comecei a chorar.

Ela segurou meu rosto de modo que eu a encarasse e falou entre os dentes:

-E não chore! Agora vá para o seu quarto!

Olhei para o meu pai para ver se ele me defendia, mas ainda olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração.

Eu corri para o meu quarto e nem precisei me trancar lá, pois alguém - provavelmente a minha madrasta- já tinha feito isso por mim.

Deitei na minha cama e abracei o Sr. Fible.

Meus soluços não paravam.

Então, eu tomei uma decisão.

Eu iria fugir. Eles não me queriam. Ficariam melhor sem mim. E eu, melhor sem eles.

Botei minhas botinhas da _Barbie_ e meu capuz e olhei pela janela.

Dava para pular muito bem.

Era o primeiro andar.

Observei o meu quarto com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhei para cima da cama, onde o Sr. Fible estava.

Onde eu ia, não podia levá-lo junto.

-Adeus Sr. Fible.-Falei.

Pulei a janela.

E eu soube que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

**********

Faizia horas que eu andava sem parar na chuva.

Talvez fugir não tivesse sido a melhor coisa a fazer.

Podíamos ir a uma clínica que tratavam de relacionamentos entre pais e filhos.

Não, não adiantaria. Mas monstros me atacariam e mais chingões eu levaria.

Eu estava muito cansada. Avistei dois pneus grandes que eu poderia usar para me proteger da chuva.

Me arrastei para baixo dos dois fiquei lá.

Chorando.

Sozinha.

Na chuva.

Até que avistei dois vultos vindo na minha direção. Um deles tentou me tocar, mas eu gritei e me escondi o quanto podia debaixo dos pneus.

-"Sh… Está tudo bem. Nós só queremos te ajudar.-disse uma voz de um garoto.

Olhei para cima e vi um garoto loiro de olhos azuis e uma garota um pouquinho mais nova que ele, meio punk, também de olhos azuis, me encarando.

-Que…Quem são vocês? - perguntei, gaguejando.

-Eu sou Luke, e esta é Thalia .- respondeu o garoto.- Você não pode ficar aí na chuva, vai pegar um resfriado. Onde estão os seus pais?

Eu baixei a cabeça.

-Eles… Não estão mais comigo.- Falei, triste.

Ele e Thalia se entreolharam.

-Você pode ficar com a gente por enquanto.- disse Thalia - Vamos, tem uma caverna quentinha aqui perto.

Eu funguei e me levantei.

-Tudo bem.

Thalia e Luke pegaram minhas mãos e me conduziram até a caverna.

Eu estava tremendo de frio.

Thalia pegou o seu casaco junto a fogueira e o enrolou em mim, fazendo-me parar de tremer.

Sentamos ao redor da fogueira e ficamos em silêncio, até que Luke disse:

-Então… Qual é o seu nome?

-Annabeth - disse eu, mas dessa vez sem gaguejar - Annabeth Chase.

-E por que você estava sozinha no meio daqueles pneus? Você… Não tem pais?- perguntou Luke.

-Tenho… Mas… Eu fugi. Eu não era querida. Meu pai não se importava comigo e minha madrasta me odiava. Me tratavam como… como se eu fosse um fantasma, ou algum tipo de animalzinho felpudo que não entende as coisas e que deixava toda a família em perigo.

Thalia e Luke seentreolharam outra vez.

- Em perigo? - perguntou Luke.

-Vocês não iam acreditar em mim se eu dissesse.

-Ah, pode apostar que íamos.- disse Thalia.

Euficou um pouco em silêncio e disse:

-Monstros. Eles me atacam. Mas ninguém mais vê eles. Na primeira vez que aconteceu, eu pensei que era algum bichinho de pelúcia um pouquinho grande demais, pra gente poder abraçar e sentar em cima, mas…

-Luke- disse Thalia - Você já sabe o que isso significa não é?

-Sim- disse Luke- eu sei.

E então eu soube que havia encontrado amigos que me compreendiam, afinal.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Thalia

Acho que esse buraco está bom -disse Luke.

Eu, Luke e Annabeth estávamos fazendo um esconderijo para meio sangues. Claro que era no meio do nada, mas poderia ajudar, futuramente.

-Bem, agora só falta colocar os suprimentos.-disse eu.

Luke olhou para uma sacola de comida e outros suprimentos que meio-sangues pudessem precisar.

Como arranjamos tudo isso? Bem, não posso dizer que tínhamos muito dinheiro, e por isso, pegamos "emprestado" algumas coisas.

-Bem, eu vou levar isso para o buraco -disse Luke.

-Deixe que eu ajudo- disse eu- deve ser bem pesado.

-Tudo bem- Luke sorriu para mim.

Annabeth estava pulando e dançando entre as moitas.

-E o que eu faço?- perguntou.

-Hum, você…-disse Luke- Você pode vigiar o buraco enquanto arrumamos as coisas lá dentro.

-Legal!-disse Annabeth, que voltou a dançar e esmagar as pobres moitas.

Luke e eu pegamos o saco e descemos cuidadosamente o buraco.

Chegamos lá em baixo e começamos a arrumar as coisas lá dentro.

-Então…-disse eu- amanhã é o seu aniversário não é? O que você quer?

Ele ficou pouco a vontade.

-Como você descobriu? - falou.

-Você fala dormindo.

-Ah…

-Então, o que você quer?

- Olha Thalia, é muito gentil da sua parte mas não precisa de nada. É sério.

-Ah, vai! Um boné? Sei lá, qualquer coisa!

-E como você iria arranjar dinheiro para comprar, hein?

-Bem, eu posso pegar emprestado de…

-Não, Thalia. Eu não quero que você robe só para me dar um presente de aniversário.

-Bem…- disse eu- Já sei! Eu vou vender alguma coisa daqui! Então eu vou poder comprar algo para você!

-Thalia, não. Isso é para os meio-sangues. Eles podem precisar.

-Bom… Não sei mais o que posso te dar…-Falei olhando para ele com carinha de anjo.

-Hum, não precisa ser uma coisa material. -disse ele sorrindo- Que tal um abraço?

-O que você quiser- a pergunta me surpreendeu um pouco, mas eu sorri.

Botei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e senti os dele nas minhas costas.

O que estávamos fazendo mesmo, naquele buraco?

Encostei a cabeça no seu ombro.

Ele respirou fundo e disse entre meu ombro:

-Você está usando aquele perfume em forma de maçã, da Nina Ricci, não é?

- Em perfumes você é especialista não é, filho de Afrodite?

Ele riu.

-Minha mãe sempre usava ele.

-Ela era médica, certo?-perguntei.

-É.- Luke respondeu.

Ficamos alí abraçados até que Annabeth olhou para o buraco e disse:

-Thalia, Luke, eu…-Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu nós dois abraçados- Vocês me deixam de vigia lá em cima, enquanto vocês dois ficam aí se abraçando? Nem vem! Eu também quero!

Ela desceu e nos abraçou.

Luke e eu começamos a rir.

-Eu estava apenas dando o meu presente de aniversário para o Luke.- justifiquei.

Ela arregalou os olhos mais ainda.

-Ei! Você não me disse que era o seu anivesário!

- Na verdade é só amanhã- ele olhou para mim pelo canto dos olhos- Thalia estava apenas adiantando o seu presente.

-Hum, então eu também vou adiantar!

Ela abraçou as pernas de Luke. Ele se abaixou e abraçou ela. Mas é claro que o seu abraço durou muito menos do que o meu.

-Bem, -disse ele por fim- acho melhor nós continuarmos a arrumar as coisas.

-E eu quero ajudar!

-Claro, Annabeth!- Luke sorriu para ela.

Eu não sei por que mas me senti desconfortável ao ver ele sorrir para ela assim. Normalmente ele sorria assim para _mim_, e não para Annabeth. Mas era bobagem. Por que eu estaria sentido ciúme de uma garotinha de seis anos?

De qualquer forma, nós três continuamos a arrumar as coisas lá dentro até que ouvimos um barulho vindo lá de cima.

-Estão ouvindo isso? -perguntou Luke.

Eu e Annabeth assentimos.

- Ah.não! Eu devia ter ficado lá em cima vigiando! - choramingou Annabeth.

- Calma, Annabeth, não sabemos ainda se é um monstro- reconfortei-a.

No segundo seguinte que eu disse isso ouvimos um rugido enorme de daqueles de dar medo.

Annabeth choramingou.

-Tudo bem- disse eu- Isso _é_ um mesmo um monstro.

Luke e eu sacamos nossas espadas (presente de meu pai) e avançamos para espiar o monstro.

Annabeth avançou também, mas Luke disse para ela se afastar, o que não a deixou muito feliz, pois ela odiava monstros, mas quando não tinha jeito, ela sempre queria ajudar.

O monstro era grande, e quando eu digo grande quero dizer bem maior do que aquele carro monstro que você viu na TV, quase do tamanho de uma roda gigante pequena.

Nesse momento pensei o quão ignorantes eram os mortais, andando por aí sem perceber que havia um monstro de 10 metros rugindo e atacando crianças inocentes bem do lado do seu carro.

É claro que estávamos no meio do nada, mas quando pensei isso, não estava me referindo a essa vez em particular.

Bem, voltando ao monstro, ele tinha espinhos nas costas como os do Bowser, do meu videogame do Mario.

Não que eu gostasse de videogame, mas quando pedi para minha mãe me dar alguma coisa que não fosse tão feminina no Natal, ( ela normalmente me dava sutiãs ou coisas assim) ela me deu um videogame.

O Monstro farejou o ar e olhou para o buraco. Isso mesmo, o buraco em que _nós_ estávamos.

Puxei Luke para que o monstro não o visse.

O Monstro rugiu e botou o seu enorme focinho dentro do buraco.

Annabeth gritou.

Eu também, mas foi por causa do bafo do monstro, que era horrível.

Luke tentou acertá-lo no focinho, mas o monstro mordeu a espada de Luke, entortando-a e jogou-a para o lado.

O ruim, é que pareceu que o monstro tinha boa mira, mesmo sem enxergar, pois a espada acertou o meu pé, fazendo um corte que me fez soluçar de dor.

Luke ficou com tanta raiva do monstro que saltou um palavrão -coisa que eu nunca o tinha visto fazendo - e chutou o focinho do dele.

Péssima ideia. O chute acertou a narina do bicho, e o pé de Luke se prendeu alí.

-Eca!- gritou ele.

O monstro tentou tirar o pé de Luke de sua narina, desesperado, sem poder respirar com ela.

Está certo que ele podia respirar com a outra, mas ter um adolescente com o pé enfiado no seu nariz não deve ser nada agradável.

Por sorte, eu não tinha experimentado para ver se era.

Meu pé latejava.

Luke se contorcia como podia tentando, assim como o monstro, tirar seu pé da narina dele.

Eu já tinha soltado a minha espada e estava tentando fazer o meu pé parar de sangrar.

Foi aí que eu vi uma coisinha loira atingir o focinho do monstro com uma espada.

O monstro arregalou os olhos e se desfez em pó, e Luke caiu no chão.

Olhei para Annabeth e para a espada que Annabeth tinha na mão.

- Você…-disse de olhos arregalados para ela - matou aquele monstro… sozinha…?

-É…-disse ela, sorrindo timidamente- eu acho que sim!

-Wow! - disse Luke, ainda deitado no chão - parabéns Annabeth!

-Hum, desculpe estragar o seu momento de glória Annabeth - disse eu - Mas tem alguém sangrando aqui!

_- Oh, desculpe, Thalia! - disse Luke se levantando e indo até mim - Foi tudo culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse tentado acertá-lo…_

_-Não foi sua culpa, Luke- disse eu - eu teria feito o mesmo, mas você se adiantou…_

_Eles me ajudaram a sentar e Luke tirou o meu sapato._

_-Ui!- disse ele - Não preciso nem ser um filho de Apolo para saber que o negócio aqui não está legal… Annabeth, peguei a minha mochila, por favor?_

_Annabeth foi correndo pegá-la e entregou-a a Luke._

_Ele tirou um rolo de esparadrapo e outro daquelas faixas que enrolam nas pessoas quando elas se machucam._

_Ele também pegou uma garrafa de água derramou um pouco por cima meu machucado._

_Eu gemi, tentando suportar a dor e Luke botou sua mão sobre a minha._

_Posso dizer que isso ajudou um pouco._

_Então ele pegou a faixa e enrolou-a em meu pé, e depois pegou o esparadrapo e botou por cima da faixa para ela não sair._

_-Tente não mexer muito o pé - disse ele - se não vai sangrar mais ainda._

_-Tudo bem…-disse eu - acho melhor dormirmos aqui mesmo._

_Os dois assentiram e deitaram um de cada lado meu._

_- Boa noite Luke, boa noite Annabeth._

_A última coisa que eu ouvi antes de dormir foi um:_

_-Boa noite, Thalia. - em uníssono._


	5. Comemos Hambúrgueres no Mar de Monstros

- Quando nós vamos chegar? - perguntou Annabeth.

Nós estávamos velejando num barquinho que fizemos com bamboo e cordas.

-Logo - respondeu Luke. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam contra o vento, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito - Thalia, pegue minha bússola, por favor?

Entreguei-lhe a bússola.

Ele a pegou, e olhou, confuso.

-Estranho… - disse ele - Acho que essa bússola está estragada. Ela fica girando sem parar…

- Triângulo das Bermudas.-disse eu - Já ouvi histórias de que isso acontece por aqui.

Luke ficou encarando a bússola.

- Você acha que isso pode ter algo a ver com…

- Monstros? - perguntei - Estou certa de que não.

- Como você pode saber com tanta certeza? - perguntou ele.

Pensei um pouco.

-Intuição.

Continuamos velejando até que Annabeth disse:

- Humm… É impressão minha ou tem alguma ilhazinha lá na frente?

Espremi os olhos e consegui ver alguma coisa ao longe.

Luke se empolgou.

- É, eu acho que tem!

Luke ficou agitado, mas se acalmou depois da primeira hora que se passou desde o comentário de Annabeth. Depois disso ele ficou irritado. Posso dizer que prefiro quando ele se empolga.

-Nossa - disse ele, irritado - Esse droga de ilha não chega nunca! - Só que ele não disse _Droga_.

- Calma, Luke - disse eu, botando a mão no seu ombro. Ele realmente não se parecia nada com o doce garoto que era quando ficava irritado. - Devemos estar quase chegando.

Ele olhou para mim e sua raiva se dissipou um pouco.

- Desculpe, Thalia. - disse ele - É que eu realmente não suporto esperar.

- Tudo bem… - disse eu, sorrindo - Todos somos assim. A hiperatividade, o transtorno de Défcit de Atenção…

Ele sorriu para mim.

Percebi suas duas mãos em minha cintura.

Annabeth, pelo visto, percebeu outra coisa.

- Olha! É uma lanchonete! - gritou ela.

Luke e eu olhamos em direção á ilha.

Eu não acreditei no que vi.

Estava ali, no meio do nada, uma lanchonete com um cartaz brilhoso escrito " Monstrosburguer" .

- Eu quero um Mc lanche feliz! - gritou Annabeth.

Olhei para Luke e perguntei :

- Paramos? Não é todo dia que achamos uma lanchonete no meio do triângulo das Bermudas.

- E é por isso mesmo que devemos parar lá. Foi muita sorte nossa a encontrar. Já sabe o que vai querer, Thalia?

Fiquei olhando, pasma, para ele mas no final disse:

-Bom, se formos comidos por monstros não vai ser culpa minha. - E me afastei.

Ele revirou os olhos, aparentemente imaginando como eu sou parecida com a mãe dele. Ou com qualquer mãe.

Chegamos e amarramos nosso barco num pedaço de madeira.

Entramos e vimos mesas e um balcão com um balconista atrás, lendo uma revista de esportes.

Paramos na frente do balcão e esperamos que ele nos olhasse.

Ele não olhou.

- Humm… Oi. - disse eu .

Ele levantou os olhos para nós.

- Que é? - perguntou ele, sem um mísero de educação.

- Eu quero um hambúrguer vegetariano… - disse eu - Luke?

- Um hambúrguer duplo. E um Mc lanche feliz. - disse ele.

- Mc _monstro feliz - rosnou ele._

_- Ahn, certo, certo. - disse Luke, desconfortável._

_- Bebidas ? -perguntou ele._

_- Uma coca… -disse eu, mas fui interrompida por um grito de bóde e um rugido._

_O balconista olhou para trás._

_- Deve ter sido apenas problemas que o gerente está resolvendo - disse ele._

_- O… Okay…- disse eu - Como eu ia dizendo… Coca para todos? - Olhei para Luke e Annabeth._

_Eles assentiram._

_- Tudo bem. - disse ele, e continuou a olhar a revista._

_- Ahn…- disse eu - não temos que pagar?_

_- Ah, não, não. - disse ele sem olhar para nós._

_- Okay… - disse eu - vamos nos sentar._

_Nós andamos até uma mesa . Annabeth pulou para cima da cadeira. Luke puxou a cadeira para mim como um perfeito cavalheiro e depois se sentou._

_- Como assim, não tem que pagar?_

_- Sei lá. Melhor para nós. - respondeu Luke._

_Um homem de terno entrou pela porta dos fundos._

_Seus olhos eram de um tom meio alaranjado, quase vermelho, como eu nunca tinha visto._

_O balconista imediatamente parou de ler a revista e ficou ereto._

_-Vou precisar de ajuda lá atrás, Jesse. - disse o homem._

_Então esse era o nome do balconista: Jesse._

_-Claro, senhor. - disse ele._

_O homem respirou fundo e olhou para nós, os olhos vermelhos arrregalados._

_- Vejo que temos clientes especiais- disse ele com um sorriso._

_-Especiais? - perguntou Luke lentamente._

_- Claro! Não é todo o dia que temos pequena divindades na nossa lanchonete._

_Olhei para Luke. Tínhamos deixado nossas espadas no barco.- E muito poderosos, como posso observar. - disse ele, dando um passo a frente._

_-Olhe, - disse eu, me levantando- acho que já vamos indo._

_- Que é isso? -disse ele - A comida ainda nem veio!_

_- Perdemos a fome - disse eu - e já devemos estar atrasados._

_- Eu insisto.- disse ele - por favor, fiquem… ou eu os o obrigarei a ficar._

_- Ninguém vai me obrigar a nada, o.k.? E nem aos meus amigos! - Disse eu, tentando parecer confiante._

_Ele riu. Obviamente meu tom de voz não convenceu muito._

_Ele esticou as mãos e as portas,menos a dos fundos, e janelas se trancaram._

_- Não há escapatória, filha de Zeus!- disse ele._

_- Ah, é? - fui até o cinto para pegar minha espada, mas ela não estava lá._

_-O que vai fazer, semideusa? Pedir ajuda ao papai? - ele riu._

_- Não! Ele não ouve mesmo!- peguei minha cadeira e joguei contra ele._

_Acertou o seu rosto, e ele uivou de dor._

_Luke, Annabeth e eu corremos para a porta dos fundos._

_Não tinha certeza de qual dos ambientes era pior._

_Havia um adolescente metade bóde, um sátiro, pendurado pelas pernas. Do lado, tinha uma mesa cheio de facas._

_- Woe - disse Luke - por essa eu não esperava._

_Luke e eu pegamos cada um uma faca. Luke cortou a corda e o sátiro caiu no chão._

_-Ai! -disse ele - Não dava para me soltar de um jeito mais gentil?_

_- Acho que não é com isso que temos de nos procurar agora. - disse eu._

_O homem entrava na sala com o olho quase para for a, e seu rosto todo estava roxo. Em pensar que uma cadeira poderia causar tanto dano. Mas não era só isso que tinha mudado nele._

_Agora ele estava maior, a lingua bifurcada saindo da boca. Seu terno tinha rasgado, revelando puro músculo. Suas pernas agora, eram patas de animais._

_E seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos e cheios de ódio do que nunca._

_-Preparem-se… - disse ele raivoso - para… morrer!_

_Foi então que ele atacou._

_Eu teria virado picadinho se Luke não tivesse se jogado em cima de mim._

_-Agora estamos quites - disse ele ainda em cima de mim._

_- É. - disse eu - mas acho melhor você sair de cima de mim._

_Ele saiu e me ajudou a levantar._

_- Ei! - disse o sátiro - Uma ajudinha aqui seria bom!_

_Luke e eu corremos até ele e apontamos as facas para o monstro._

_Ele avançou contra nós e nós avançamos nossas espadas contra ele._

_Senti minha espada cravar em algo._

_Ouvi um lamento e vi o monstro virando pó._

_E ficou tudo em silêncio._

_Até Jesse aparecer._

_- Sr. Monster ? - perguntou ele._

_Pelo visto ele era um mortal._

_- O… onde está ele? - perguntou._

_-Ahn…- disse eu - saiu._

_Ele levantou uma sobrancelha._

_- Saiu? - ele suspirou, saindo da sala - Acho que vou voltar a trabalhar no Burger King._

_Ficamos todos em silêncio._

_- Vocês são meio -sangues! - disse o Sátiro, afinal. _

_- É… - respondi - Eu sou Thalia, filha de Zeus. Esse é…_

_- Filha de Zeus!!! -gritou ele - Fi-lha-de-Zeus!!!_

_-É isso mesmo, garoto-bóde. - disse eu._

_-Preciso levá- los ao Acampamento Meio Sangue!_

_-É o quê? - disse Luke._

_- Ao acampamento meio-sangue! - disse ele - É onde ficam os heróis, os semideuses! Eles recebem treinamento especial, e chalés de acordo com os seus pais…_

_- Você quer dizer que existe um lugar para pessoas como nós? - perguntou Luke._

_-Sim! - empolgou-se o menino-bóde._

_Luke pegou meus ombros._

_- Ouviu isso, Thalia? - disse ele, quase chorando de felicidade - vamos para o lugar onde sempre sonhamos!_

_Ele me abraçou e me girou no ar._

_- Iupi! - disse Annabeth - Eu vou ter um lar! _

_- Deixem-me me apresentar : eu sou Grover - disse o sátiro._

_- Eu sou Luke - disse…ahn, Luke. - Filho de Hermes._

_- Muito bom - disse Grover - e a pequeninha… filha de Atena, certo? Com esses olhos…_

_- Sim… disse ela.-Sou Annabeth._

_-Prazer, todos vocês. -disse ele._

_- Então…- disse eu - como você veio parar aqui?_

_- Eu estava numa busca para procurar Pan… pensei que o Mar de Monstros seria um bom lugar para procurar… Claro que eu não tenho licença, mas eu aproveitei o meu feriado…_

_-O Mar de Monstros? - perguntou Luke._

_- Sim… Oh, desculpe,vocês devem conhecê-lo como o triângulo das Bermudas…-disse ele._

_- Acho que sim… disse eu - agora vamos comer?_


	6. Entramos na Cova de um Cíclope

- Estranho…- disse Grover.- Não me lembro desta trilha…

Estávamos caminhando no mato, Grover nos guiando até o acampamento meio- sangue.

- Grover - disse eu, irritada - você não está nos levando pelo caminho errado, está?

- Claro que não ! - disse ele, mas pude perceber um pouco de inseguridade em sua voz - Eu conheço o caminho como a palma da minha mão… Ué? Da onde veio essa linha? 

- Ha ha. - disse eu .

Continuamos caminhando, eu, com muita raiva daquele bobão meio bóde.

-Então… -dise Luke - Em quantos dias chegamos ao acampamento?

- Nesse ritmo… Uns oito dias. - disse ele.

- O quê? - explodi - Oito dias?? Oito dias caminhando??? 

- Humm… é . - disse Grover.

- Que saco! Não podíamos ir, sei lá, de avião? - perguntei.

- Não temos dinheiro. - disse Grover.

-Qual é? Meu pai é o deus dos ares!- gritei.

- Calma, Thalia. - disse Luke - Isso não vai dar em nada.

- Calma? Calma??? Fala sério! Eu estou caminhando toda suja no meio da noite com um menino bóde que nem sabe onde está nos levando , uma menininha irritante que não ajuda em nada e só chora, e uma garoto idiota que fica dizendo para eu ficar calma!!!

Todos ficarem em silêncio.

Luke parecia mesmo muito magoado.

- Eu… - disse eu , agora delicadamente - Eu sinto muito, eu não…

- Pare. - disse ele - vamos continuar andando.

Luke saiu na frente e os outros os acompanharam.

Corri para o seu lado. 

- Olha, me desculpe, eu não queria…

- Ei - disse Luke - o que é esta casa aqui na frente?

Olhei por entre as árvores e vi uma casa enorme, que valeria mais de um milhão se não fosse abandonada.

A varanda estava coberta de folhas secas e cascas de árvores.

- Sim… -disse Grover -acho que reconheço este lugar. É abandonado. Podemos passar a noite aqui.

- Isso! - disse eu.

- É - disse Luke - Assim vemos se o humor de Thalia melhora depois dela dormir.

Revirei os olhos.

Ele começou a subir a varanda da casa.

Os outros o seguiram.

Comecei a subir também, mas escorreguei numa folha seca e quase caí.

Mas alguma coisa me segurou. Luke. Ele agarrou meu pulso, impedindo-me de cair.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. - disse ele.

- Vou tomar - disse eu, de mau humor.

Mas não tomei. Parece que as folhas secas se revoltaram, porque eu escorreguei de novo.

Dessa vez, cai com os braços no peito de Luke, e ele me pegou pela cintura.

- Eu vou ter que te pegar no colo para não escorregar ou o quê?- brincou ele.

Grover e Annabeth já estavam entrando na casa.

Revirei os olhos e caminhei até a porta, furiosa.

- Thalia- disse ele.

Me virei.

- Eu sei que você não é assim. - disse ele.

- É, que bom que você sabe que eu não costumo tropeçar em folhas secas. - disse eu.

- Não - ele riu - Eu sei que você não é rabugenta, assim. Só está assim porque… bem, porque está suja,impaciente, cansada. Enfim… Me desculpe, Thalia.

Juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Por que?

- Bem, por te fazer ficar mais irritada ainda.

Eu ri.

- Eu te chamo de garoto idiota, grito com você, e você ainda me pede desculpas? - perguntei.

- Hum… é - disse ele.

Sorri para ele. 

- Eu é que peço desculpas, Luke. Eu sinto muito, não quis dizer o que disse. Só estava cansada e …

Parei ao notar como ele estava próximo de mim.

- Eu sei - senti sua respiração na parte de baixo da minha testa. Sua voz estava calorosa.

Grover apareceu na porta.

- Ei, vocês não vem?- Perguntou.

-Claro - disse Luke, se afastando de mim.

Nós andamos até a porta.

A casa estava suja e empoeirada.

Os móveis estavam cobertos por panos.

Aquela, pelo visto era a sala de estar. Havia uma grande porta no meio da sala.

Grover foi até ela.

-Não está trancada - disse ele, abrindo-a.

Espiei por ela e vi um corredor cheio de portas, como nos filmes.

-Entramos?- perguntei. 

- Acho que sim - disse Luke- Podemos achar quartos aí.

- Ok - disse Grover - então, acho que nos separamos para tentar achar os quartos. Quando acharmos, gritamos chamado os outros, ok?

Nós assentimos. Entrei no corredor e entrei na primeira porta que eu vi.

Luke´s POV

Entrei em um cômodo que parecia um _closet _e a porta fechou-se imediatamente.

Não comecei a bater na porta nem a gritar.

Eu estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa acontecendo. Dei alguns passos e acendi meu isqueiro.

Dei de cara com um esqueleto que parecia estar sorrindo para mim.

Isso me fez dar um salto para trás.

Iluminei o resto do cômodo. Não era um _closet_ como eu pensei. Tinham equeletos pendurados em todo o lugar.

- Oh, não - disse para mim mesmo - Tenho que avisar os outros.

Dei um chute na porta e ela cedeu.

Annabeth´s POV

Entrei num quarto que cheirava a comida da minha madrasta. Isso me trouxe más lembranças.

Andei um pouco e meus dedos tocaram um balcão. Passei os dedos por ele até que tocaram uma coisa fria, que dava reflexo.

Peguei a coisa e levei até a janela.

Na luz, pude ver o que ela era.

E fiquei tão apavorada que dei um grito e deixei-a cair perto dos meus pés.

E por um fio não me cortei.

Uma faca. Daquelas enormes de cozinha.

Abri a cortina para enxergar o ambiente.

Gritei o mais alto que pude.

Carne. Cascos, e chifres. Olhos humanos. Facas enormes de cozinha. Alguns ossos.

Fui correndo até a porta e saí do quarto.

Thalia´s POV

O cômodo tinha velas acesas por todo canto.

Parecia um _spa_, fabulosamente decorado.

Haviam pias brancas e lustrosas no canto, e acima delas, prateleiras com sabonetes verdes e chiques e óleos e sais de banho.

No lado direito do cômodo, haviam cabines com banheiros limpos.

Do lado esquerdo, mesas com toalhas de banho brancas .

E no centro, uma enorme banheira de água quente com hidromassagem.

Olha, aquilo era tentador.

Fazia dias que eu precisava de uma banheira dessas.

Fazia dias que eu não relaxava.

Não sentia a água quente descer pelo meu corpo.

Eu estava suja, cansada, de mau humor, aquilo seria definitivamente a solução.

Cheguei mais perto da banheira.

Olhei para as preteleiras.

Fui até elas e peguei uns sais de banho.

Derramei tudo na banheira.

Ela ficou mais cheirosa, com mais espuma, e mais irresistível do que nunca.

Desabotoei os botões de meu casaco e tirei-o, junto com a blusa.

Tirei o resto das roupas e entrei na banheira.

E foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que senti em meses.

Grover´s POV

Todos já tinham entrado em algum quarto.

Avancei pelo corredor.

Era quase impossível uma casa ter tantos cômodos.

Continuei avançando, tentando achar o final daquele corredor.

Mas quando olhava, tentando achar o fim, via apenas escuridão.

Então, eu ouvi um grito.

Luke.

Ele estava gritando, desesperado, pedindo socorro.

-Luke! - gritei - Onde você está?

-Aqui!!!- gritou a sua voz no fim do corredor.

Comecei a correr desesperadamente para o fim do corredor.

Cheguei a um ponto que haviam dois caminhos.

Olhei para eles, desesperado.

- Luke! - gritei - por qual caminho eu vou?

- Aqui! - ouvi a voz vindo pelo caminho da direita - Por favor! Me ajude!!! - sua voz saía desesperada, quase um choro.

- Estou indo! - disse eu - Estou indo, Luke!

Corri até que cheguei a uma sala.

Mal pude olhá-la pois alguma coisa me atingiu e eu apaguei.

Luke´s POV

Saí da sala e comecei a procurar os outros.

Eu não sabia onde procurar.

Então comecei a ouvir Thalia gritando.

- Luke!Por favor, me ajude!!!- gritava ela, desesperadamente.

Corri para onde vinha a voz.

- Thalia! Onde você está? - gritei.

Ela continuava a gritar desconsolavelmente pela minha ajuda.

-Thalia! - gritei, até que vi uma sombra vindo na minha direção.

- Oh, não. -disse eu.

Eu não conseguia ver quase nada.

Mas eu precisava salvar Thalia.

Mas também não podia lutar no escuro.

Eu precisava de um lugar para pensar, nem que fosse meio minuto.

Entrei em uma porta e fechei-a atrás de mim.

- Ah!

Ouvi um grito feminino vindo do centro do cômodo.

Virei-me e saquei minha espada.

- Tha…Thalia? -Falei, incrédulo.

Thalia estava numa enorme banheira de hidromassagem no centro do cômodo.

Virei- me imediatamente para a porta.

- Thalia? Ahn, o que você está fazendo nessa banheira? Eu ouvi gritos desesperados seus vindos do fim do corredor!

Ouvi sua voz vindo da banheira:

- Não. Eu estava o tempo todo aqui.

Ouvi ela sair da água e pegar uma toalha.

E ouvi seus passos vindos até mim.

- Pode olhar, agora. - disse ela.

Virei -me para ela.

-Thalia, tem algo muito errado nessa casa.-disse.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tipo o quê?

-Eu entrei num quarto… Ele era cheio de esqueletos pendurados no teto. E ainda os gritos. Juro que ouvi você gritando no fim do corredor, Thalia.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou ela.

-Absoluta.-disse eu.

-Então temos que achar os outros. -disse ela, caminhando até a uma das cabines.

- Onde você vai? - perguntei.

- Me vestir . -disse ela.

- Não dá tempo - eu disse.

Ela me encarou por um tempinho.

-Está brincando, não é?

-Não. Os outros podem estar em perigo.

- Mas como é que eu vou lutar de toalha? -perguntou.

-Quem disse que vamos lutar? - disse eu - Depois nósa voltamos aqui.

Thalia revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem - disse ela - Vamos encontrar os outros.

Thalia´s POV

Tudo bem. Eu estava correndo de toalha numa casa mal assombrada , com Luke, tentando achar meus amigos para eles não serem comidos por algum monstro que pendura as pessoas no teto.

Normal. Faço isso todo o dia.

Havíamos andado alguns metros quando começamos a ouvir a voz de Annabeth gritando por nosso socorro.

- Ah, não - disse eu - E agora, Luke?

- Eu não sei. - disse ele- A voz vem do mesmo lugar de onde ouvi você gritando, mas não podemos correr o risco de ver Annabeth machucada.

Corremos para o fim do corredor.

Tropecei em algo.

Mas dessa vez não era uma folha seca.

Era uma faca.

- Ah! - gritei, no chão - Quem deixa uma faca no meio de um corredor escuro? - perguntei.

Luke se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Alguém que quer machucar as pessoas.- disse ele.

Só agora eu notei que o meu pé sangrava.

Ótimo. Agora eu estava correndo de toalha numa casa mal assombrada , com Luke, tentando achar meus amigos para eles não serem comidos por algum monstro que pendura as pessoas no teto mas com o pé sangrando.

Luke me pegou no colo e começou a correr.

Os gritos ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

Chegamos a um ponto que haviam dois caminhos.

- E agora? - perguntei.

-Eu não sei . - disse ele - De que lado você acha que vem o grito.

-Hum… - me concentrei no som - Esquerda, eu acho.

- Tudo bem - disse ele, voltando a correr.

Corremos por alguns metros até que algo bateu na cabeça de Luke, e ele caiu no chão, apagado.

Uma sombra vinha na nossa direção.

-Luke - disse eu, começando a dar tapinhas em seu rosto - Acorde, Luke! Tem algo vindo em nossa direção.

Peguei a espada no cinto dele e tentei me levantar.

Não consegui.

A dor no pé era muito forte.

Até que a sombra bateu em mim e eu apaguei, também.

Annabeth´s POV

Corri pelo corredor adentro, tentando, sem sucesso, achar uma saída.

Corri metros e mais metros, chorando na escuridão, gritando por meus amigos.

Quando me cansei, sentei-me e encostei na parede, e chorei.

Mas eu não podia desistir.

Eu tinham de avisá-los.

Eles podiam estar em uma situação pior do que a minha.

Nesse caso eu tinha que salvá-los.

Me levantei e comecei a correr novamente.

Thalia´s POV

Acordei pendurada de cabeça para baixo no teto.

Exatamente como Luke dissera.

Segurei minha toalha para ela não descer.

Vi que ao meu lado, estava Luke, e ao lado dele, Grover.

Todos pendurados no teto como presunto defumado.

Mas eu era a única consciente.

Com uma mão, comecei a dar tapinhas no rosto de Luke.

-Luke - disse eu - Acorde!

Ele começou a abrir um pouco os olhos.

-Thalia? O que… - disse ele, mas eu tapei sua boca.

A sombra, a que tinha nos atacado no corredor, entrava no cômodo.

Só naquele momento que eu comecei a reparar no cômodo.

Haviam ossos espalhados pelo chão.

No teto, haviam pequenos pedaços de corda.

O monstro devia pendurar os corpos já comidos na sala em que Luke esteve.

E nós seríamos a sua próxima refeição.

O monstro se aproximou e pude ver o que ele era. Um cíclope. Fiquei o encarando, e ele olhou para mim e disse, na voz de Annabeth.

- O que foi, Thalia? Não me reconhece?

- Você… - disse eu, lentamente.

Ele riu e foi pegar madeira para fazer fogo.

- Thalia- disse Luke - Já que nós vamos morrer, bem… Não se preocupe, ok? Eu não vi nada.- ele provavelmente estava falando de quando me viu na banheira.

- Tudo bem - disse eu - Agora estamos quites.

-Quites?- sua expressão mudou completamente quando ele fez essa pergunta.

- Isso mesmo.- disse eu.

- Mas quando…

- Nem pergunte.

Annabeth´s POV

Eu corria.

Meus pensamentos, naquele momento, estavam a mil.

E nem sinal dos meus amigos.

E se eles fossem vítimas dos afiados objetos de cozinha ( pelo que eu vi pareciam, de tortura), o que eu iria fazer? Eu iria ficar sozinha no mundo e nunca acharia o acampamento.

Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Corri até chegar a um lugar onde haviam dois caminhos.

Olhei, indecisa, para os dois e escolhi a esquerda.

E foi uma grande sorte, pois acho que o que citei acima teria sido verdade se eu tivesse escolhido o outro caminho.

Graças a minha intuição infantil. Tudo bem, escolhi a esquerda por que foi o que deu no uni duini tê, mas faz diferença?

Corri por mais meio minuto, que parecia mais meio século, até que encontrei uma grande sala.

Thalia, Luke e Grover estavam pendurados no teto por uma corda.

Quando contei isso a Percy, alguns anos depois, esqueci de citar que Thalia estava de _toalha, uma coisa meio inconveniente, pois quando entramos, ela estava com sua roupa normal._

_E do lado deles, estava um cíclope._

_Ele olhou para mim e caminhou até ficar frente a frente a mim._

_Eu estava paralisada._

_E então, ele disse… Não. Não foi ele. Foi meu pai quem disse._

_- Annabeth, querida. Não se preocupe. Você pode ir para casa e viver comigo para sempre!_

_Meus olhos começaram a se encher de água._

_- Vamos, minha bela. Você pode ter uma vida feliz e tranquila comigo. É só você…_

_Mas aquele não era meu pai. Eu sabia disso. E fiquei com raiva de ele fingir ser. Eu iria resistir. Não era aquele garotinha chorona que alguns, inclusive Thalia, achavam que eu era. Não._

_E eu iria provar isso._

_Então eu peguei minha espada e esfaqueei o pé do cíclope.._

_Ele gritou de dor._

_Desamarrei Thalia, e ela entrou em ação._

_Thalia´s POV_

_Peguei a espada das mãos de Annabeth, já que eu tinha deixado a minha na sala de banho, enquanto ela desmarrava Luke e Grover._

_O cíclope olhou com raiva para mim._

_E depois riu._

_- Vocês não podem escapar. Não importa o quanto corram, não vão se livrar de mim._

_- Que bom - disse eu - pois o nosso plano não era correr._

_Investi minha espada contra ele._

_Ele desviou e me deu um soco._

_Caí para trás. Havia sangue escorrendo pelo canto de minha boca. Meu pé voltou a doer._

_Eu me levantei, com muito esforço._

_O cíclope riu, novamente._

_- É só o que sabe fazer? -perguntou ele, em tom sarcástico._

_-Ah!- investi a minha espada contra a sua barriga, mas ela era grande demais para ele desviar._

_O cíclope urrou de dor, mas infelizmente vi que só o que tinha consegui fazer com aquele golpe era um corte médio na barriga._

_- E você - perguntei - É só o que sabe fazer?_

_Luke tinha vindo para o meu lado._

_Grover ainda estava inconciente, e Annabeth tentava acordá-lo._

_O cíclope avançou em mim e em Luke, mas nós fomos cada um para cada lado e ele acabou caindo no chão._

_Mas antes de ele poder se levantar, nós cravamos, juntos, nossas espadas nas costas dele._

_Dessa vez foi o suficiente._

_O cíclope havia morrido._

_Luke e eu sentamos no chão, exaustos e machucado da luta contra o cíclope._

_Annabeth conseguira acordar Grover e eles estavam sentados, também, no chão._

_- Obrigada, Annabeth - disse eu, ainda ofegante - Se não fosse você, nós teríamos virado presunto defumado._

_- Não há de quê - disse ela, delicadamente._

_- Agora temos que cuidar de seus machucados, Thalia.- disse Luke, se aproximando._

_Ele colocou a mão e meu queixo e levantou-o, vendo se eu tinha algum machucado, ou osso quebrado, por causa do soco do cíclope._

_- Aqui está tudo o.k… - disse ele - Mas…- ele olhou para baixo - Seu pé não parece estar muito bem._

_Olhei para o meu pé. Depois que eu caí com o soco, ele começou a sangrar de novo._

_-Onde está a minha mochila? - perguntou Luke._

_Olhamos o cômodo a a avistamos em cima de uma mesa, a alguns metros de nós._

_Ele foi correndo e pegou a mochila._

_Abriu-a e tirou de dentro um pano, que passou em volta de minha ferida._

_- Bem - disse Grover - desculpe, gente, eu acho que errei o caminho._

_-Tudo bem - nós dissemos. Não tinha sido uma esperiência muito agradável, mas não iríamos ficar culpando Grover._

_-Para onde vamos agora ? - perguntou ele._

_Olhei para Luke._

_- Para a banheira? _

* * *

_Por favor, deixem reviews!_


	7. Encontramos as Caçadoras

- O.k. - disse eu - Agora é minha vez de ir na lambreta.

Nós estávamos numa estrada de chão tão sem movimento que podíamos andar no meio dela sem que nenhum carro viesse e nos atropelasse.

Nós havíamos saído de Nova York a umas cinco horas. Tínhamos ido lá para "pegar emprestado" algumas coisas para viagem. E também para dar uma passada na Fashion Avenue e pegar algumas roupas novas.

Porque, sinceramente, eu estava precisando de novas roupas. Eu tinha o quê? Uma, duas, três trouxas de roupa? Eu precisava de mais, mesmo as vezes elas sendo danificadas por monstros na primeira vez em que eu as usasse.

E, acredite, fora muito difícil roubar tantas coisas.

Mas pelo menos consegui dois pares de blusas e calças.

Uma das coisas de viagem que pegamos foi uma lambreta velha e enferrujada, mas com gasolina cheia.

Nela, cabia apenas uma pessoa, duas, se ficassem espremidas.

Por isso, nós fazíamos rodízio para ver quem ia na lambreta a cada meia hora.

Os outros caminhavam, mesmo.

Dessa vez, era Grover e Luke que iam na lambreta.

Grover gemeu e saiu da lambreta.

Eu sentei na lambreta, atrás de Luke.

Como só íamos a cinco quilômetros por hora, para acompanhar os que estavam caminhando, eu não precisava nem me segurar.

- Chegamos em quantos dias, Grover? - perguntei.

Ele pareceu ter ficado com medo de responder, por causado chilique que eu deu na última vez em que perguntei isso.

E já que tínhamos errado o caminho e parado na cova de um cíclope, deveria demorar mais ainda.

- Er…- disse ele- A pé, uns cinco dias, mas se formos de trem, ou de algum outro meio de transporte, e se não pararmos, deve demorar algumas horas.

- Mas nós estamos em algum meio de transporte - disse eu.

- A cinco quilômetros por hora - respondeu ele.

Fêz-se silêncio por alguns segundos e eu perguntei:

-Cinco dias? Já faz quatro que saímos da cova do cíclope. Já que você errou o caminho achei que iria demorar mais.

- Não … - disse ele - quer dizer, esse erro nos custou apenas um dia.

- Ah… - disse eu.

Ficamos em silêncio e continuamos a avançar até vermos que a estrada acabava num tipo de floresta.

- O quê? - perguntei , irritada - Que tipo de estrada acaba no mato?

- Acho que vamos ter que continuar por ele. - disse Luke.

Fiquei irritadíssima. Eu odiava florestas. Ainda mais que estava anoitecendo. Logo, ficaria tudo escuro, e eu estragaria toda a minha roupa com espinhos e galhos e ficaria cheia de picadas de mosquitos. Mas mesmo assim, continuamos pelo mato.

Ele tinha um tipo de trilha, mas isso não impedia que a lambreta pulasse com todos aqueles buracos e galhos.

Por isso fiquei agarrada em Luke por todo o percurso.

Até que chegou a vez de Annabeth de ir na lambreta.

Aí eu tive de ir para frente e pilotar a lembreta.

Resultado: Estraguei toda a minha roupa nova (sorte que eu não tinha posto a mais bonita) e deixei Annabeth enjoada e em estado de choque depois de andar na lambreta.

Sério mesmo, ela começou a vomitar logo depois dos primeiros cinco minutos em que dirigi a lambreta.

Por isso, eu tive de sair para Grover assumir o controle da lambreta.

Andamos por mais alguns minutos até que ouvimos um rosnado.

Suspirei. Um monstro era mesmo só o que me faltava.

- Gente - disse Grover - Humm… eu acho que tem algum monstro por perto.

- Mais outra declaração, Capitão Óbvio? - disse eu.

- Ele está bem perto - disse ele, cheirando o ar - Posso sentir o seu cheiro.

Logo depois que ele disse isso, vi uma sombra vir correndo e pular em cima de mim.

Fechei os olhos, esperando as presas do monstro cravarem em mim, mas nada aconteceu.

Abri os olhos e vi o monstro caído no chão, com uma flecha prateada cravada em sua barriga.

Olhei para os outros. Eles estavam com a mesma cara que eu.

Ninguém sabia de onde aquela flecha havia vindo.

Até que ouvimos passos virem em nossa direção.

Sacamos as nossas espadas.

Mas a primeira coisa que apareceu foi uma garota, da minha idade, com cabelos avermelhados e lisos e olhos cor da lua.

Depois dela, apareceram mais umas dez garotas, todas entre dez e quatorze anos.

A garota que chegou primeiro veio até mim e disse :

- Olá, semideusa. Sou Ártemis, deusa da caça, da lua, e das donzelas. E essas - disse ela, pensando para as garotas atrás dela - são o meu grupo de caçadoras.

Grover se iluminou. Ele aparentemente tinha gostado da deusa.

- O… Olá - disse eu. Ela era a primeira deusa, fora meu pai, que eu encontrava.

- Acho que vocês estão procurando um lugar para acampar. Podem acampar conosco, contanto que os dois fiquem a uma certa distância - disse ela, apontando para Luke e Grover. - Nós, as caçadoras, não gostamos muito da companhia do sexo masculino.

Grover pareceu desapontado.

- Tudo bem… - disse eu, olhando para eles - Vamos, pessoal?

As caçadoras começaram a andar, e eu, Luke, Grover e Annabeth as seguimos. Nem nos importamos de pegar a lambreta.

- Qual é a delas? - perguntei baixinho para Grover enquanto andávamos.

- Ártemis e todas as suas caçadoras possuem voto de castidade. Ártemis não gosta muito de homens, então usa garotas para caçar. Uma pena.

- Ah… - disse eu.

Seguimo-as até um lugar onde as árvores eram substituídas por um terreno plano. Haviam barracas em uma meia lua.

- Estamos acampando aqui. - disse Ártemis - os garotos podem acampar a alguns metros para o sul. - ela pronunciou a palavra "garotos" como se cada sílaba doesse.

- Tudo bem - disse eu - obrigada por nos mostrarem o lugar, mas acho que preferimos acampar com os garotos.

Ártemis pareceu um pouco decepcionada com nossa opção, mas disse:

- O.k.… Mas antes eu queria dar uma palavrinha com você, Thalia.

- Ahn, claro - disse eu. - Vocês podem ir armando a nossa barraca. - Falei, entregando minhas sacolas a Luke.

Ártemis pegou minha mão e me levou para uma barraca.

Uma menina que devia ter uns quatorze anos nos acompanhou. Ela devia ser a ajudante pessoal de Ártemis.

- Então - Ártemis sorriu - Sabe de quem é filha?

- Sim - respondi - Zeus.

O sorriso de Ártemis se afrouxou um pouco.

- Ah… -disse ela - Suponho que saiba da profecia.

- Eu sei …. - disse eu.

- Ótimo. Acho que você já percebeu que todas as minhas caçadoras tem quase a mesma idade… - disse ela - a sua idade.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Você parece ser forte, de bom espírito, como uma verdade caçadora. - disse ela.

- Ahn… Obrigada. - respondi.

- E queríamos saber se você não quer se juntar a caçada. - disse ela por fim.

Fiquei em silêncio. Tentei pensar em algo para falar,mas não consegui.

- Eu… eu nem sei o que dizer… - disse.

- Posso sugerir a vós um sim -disse a garota ao lado da Ártemis.

- Quieta, Zoë! Deixe que ela própria escolha. - repreendeu Ártemis- Devo lembrar-lhe que ao juntar-se a nós, ganha também a imortalidade, e uma nova família.

Pensei um pouco.

- Mas… e Luke? Eu não posso deixá-lo - disse eu.

Zoë suspirou.

- É muita tolice não aceitar fazer parte das caçadoras por causa de um homem! -disse ela - Luke vai vos decepcionar um dia, Thalia, todos os homens são assim. Ele irá vos deixar como se vós nunca tivesse existido e vós ficarais sozinha. Estarás sendo estúpida ao escolher os homens.

- O quê? - perguntei, incrédula - Luke _nunca _me decepcionará, escutou? Se aconteceu um caso assim com você, o problema é seu! Luke nunca faria isso comigo! - disse, raivosa.

Ártemis levantou a mão.

- Controlem-se, donzelas. Thalia, você poderá fazer a escolha até amanhã de manhã. Acho que já deu, por aqui. - disse ela.

Saí da barraca, quase babando de raiva.

Olhei para onde iríamos construir a nossa barraca.

Eles já tinham montado toda a barraca, e estavam arrumando as coisas.

Nossa barraca era daquelas grandes, que era aberta nos lados como se fosse uma tenda.

Caminhei até ela.

-E aí? - disse Luke quando me viu - Como estava a conferência com a deusa da caça?

Tentei não parecer raivosa.

- Bem.-disse eu.

-E o que ela queria? - perguntou Grover.

-Ahn… nada.- respondi

Luke juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Ela te chama para falar com ela e não é nada?- perguntou.

- É… Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso. - disse eu.

- Tudo bem… - disse ele.

Peguei uma das roupas que eu tinha pegado emprestado na Fashion Avenue e fui para o mato me vestir, já que minha atual roupa estava toda suja.

Era uma blusa preta e justa de veludo, com um zíper que abria na frente.

A parte de baixo era uma bermuda preta rasgada em alguns lugares.

Voltei e encontrei apenas Luke na barraca.

- Onde estão os outros? - perguntei.

- Annabeth foi se vestir e Grover foi… ahn, ele não disse onde foi, mas acho que foi espionar as caçadoras.

-Ah… - sorri, e fui arrumar o meu saco de dormir. Eu não ia dormir agora, ainda era muito cedo, mas eu tinha o que fazer, então fui arrumar ele. E afinal de contas, eu não dormiria com a minha roupa nova.

Demorei uns cinco minutos para arrumar até que ouvi uma música: My Heart Will Go On, a trilha Sonora do Titanic. (_sugiro que você leia esta parte escutando essa música, fica perfeito, e com muito mais emoção.)_

Virei -me devagar e vi Luke sorrindo com um pequeno rádio ao seu lado.

- Eu peguei esse rádio hoje numa loja de eletrônicos. Ele é tão pequeno que ninguém notou. - Ele estendeu a mão para mim - Me dá a honra?

Sorri e peguei a sua mão.

Ele botou uma mão em minha cintura e pegou a minha outra.

E então nós começamos a dançar.

Aquela música era tão linda.

Ele fez com que eu desse um girinho.

Eu tinha oito anos quando Titanic saiu no cinema. Minha mãe só me deixou vê-lo com dez, pois achava que não era para a minha idade.

E quando eu vi, eu achei lindo.

Era o melhor filme que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Contava a história de um amor tão lindo, tão puro…

E depois o cara morria.

Depois de tudo o que eles tinham passado.

Luke também morreria na minha vida se eu me tornasse uma caçadora.

Eu não podia deixá-lo.

Mas eu escaparia da profecia e me tornaria imortal se eu virasse…

Botei as duas mãos no pescoço de Luke, e ele botou a outra na minha cintura.

Agora a cantora começava a cantar o refrão com mais emoção, quase gritando, fazendo com que eu me emocionasse também.

Meus olhos começaram a ficar molhados.

Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro de Luke.

Não. Nem a imortalidade valia a pena se eu não pudesse desfrutá-la com Luke.

Acho que ele sentiu minhas lágrimas em seu ombro, pois encostou a cabeça na minha e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Olhei para ele.

- Ártemis quer que eu faça parte das caçadoras… - disse eu.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- E você vai aceitar? - perguntou.

- Eu… eu não sei. Eu até aceitaria, mas… - Olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos- Eu não quero deixar você.

- Escolha o que te deixar mais feliz - disse ele - Se você estiver,eu também estarei.

Ele botou uma mão em meu rosto e enxugou minhas lágrimas.

- Mas… eu não vou ficar feliz se viver sem você - eu disse.

- Então fique comigo.- disse ele.

Eu sorri e voltei a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha orelha.

Continuamos dançando assim até Annabeth, perita em estragar momentos como aqueles, veio saltitando, e se sentou para nos olhar dançar.

Quer dizer, eu nem vi quando ela chegou , pois ela veio e se sentou tão silenciosamente que eu nem ouvi.

E ficou alí, olhando para nós, maravilhada, até que eu notei ela e pulei para trás de tanto susto.

- Annabeth - disse eu - Há… há quanto tempo você está aqui?

-Humm, a uns minutinhos. - respondeu ela.

- E por que você não falou nada? - perguntei.

- Ah, é que era tão lindo ver vocês dois dançarem… - disse ela, emocionada.

Eu corei.

Luke desligou o rádio.

Suspirei.

Crianças pequenas sempre estragam tudo.

Peguei um livro, ( Orgulho e Preconceito) e sentei no meu saco de dormir.

Luke arrumou suas coisas e botou o seu saco de dormir ao lado do meu.

Depois de alguns minutos Grover voltou não se da onde. Com um olho roxo.

Mas quando perguntei onde ele estava, e onde ele tinha arranjado o olho roxo, ele apenas disse que estava com muito sono para conversar e se deitou.

As caçadoras deviam ter lhe dado uma surra por ele estar as espionando.

Quando já eram onze e meia, guardei o livro e me deitei.

Luke, que estava lendo "Os Miseráveis" fez o mesmo.

Annabeth já estava dormindo desde as nove e meia.

Quando eu achava que iria dormir, Luke se virou para o meu lado e perguntou:

- Você vai dormir com essa roupa?

Foi quando percebi que não tinha posto pijama. Muitas vezes, quando estávamos nas cidades e não tínhamos onde dormir, eu não botava o meu pijama, mas alí onde estávamos, eu poderia ter posto.

- Ah… - gemi, sonolenta - Agora eu estou muito cansada para me trocar.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu também não me troquei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ele disse:

- Já se decidiu?

- O quê? -Perguntei, mas em uma fração de segundos, percebi o que era.

- Se vai fazer parte das caçadoras. - disse ele. - Já decidiu?

- Eu… acho que… vou recusar. - disse eu.

- Bem, o que te deixar mais feliz- disse ele - Quer dizer, é uma grande oportunidade de fugir da profecia e ser imortal… Não deixe essa chance escapar por causa de… pessoas. - pude ver que falar assim não era exatamente… agradável para ele. - Seria egoísmo insistir para que você não se juntasse a elas.

- Pode ser a minha única chance de fugir da profecia, mas também pode ser a minha única chance de ficar com vo… com _vocês _- eu ia dizer você, mas acho que pegaria mal.

Luke olhou para mim, sorrindo tristemente.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou ele.

- Tenho. -respondi - Vamos alcançar o nosso sonho juntos, lembra? O lugar onde sempre sonhamos. Onde seremos respeitados, amados e coisa e tal.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente.

- Não sei eu, mas você não precisa ir para lá para ser amada…

Só bastante tempo depois entendi o significado dessas palavras.

- - - - -

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Luke a dois centímetros de mim.

Isso me fez quase gritar.

Ele riu e se afastou. Garotos adoram acordar a gente de modo que nos assuste.

- Nunca… mais faça isso! - disse eu, ofegante.

Ele continuava rindo.

- Devia ter visto a sua cara quando acordou! - disse ele.

- Ha ha. - eu disse,me levantando.

Ele parou de rir.

- Acho que você deve ir falar com Ártemis. - disse ele, agora sério.

- ´É…- disse eu.

- Tem certeza da sua decisão? - perguntou ele.

Eu sorri.

- Tenho, Luke.

Ele sorriu também.

- Então está tudo bem. - disse ele.

Caminhei em direção ás barracas.

Ártemis estava lá, me esperando, com Zoë ao lado dela.

- E então, Thalia? - disse ela, sorrindo - Já se decidiu?

Eu apertei os lábios.

- Já. Eu recuso, infelizmente.

Zoë bufou.

- Eu sabia. - disse ela - Ela é estúpida demais para renunciar aos homens, aqueles covardes animais. Ficou bem claro quando ela agarrou-se ao garoto, na noite anterior.

- Peraí, - disse eu, piscando - Você estava me espionando?

- Eu queria saber se vós seríeis forte o bastante para tornar-se uma caçadora. Acabo de ver que não.

- Ora, sua… espiã de pessoas ciumenta e sem noção! - Deu para ver que ela não tinha ficado muito ofendida com o que eu disse, mas fora só o que eu pensei. - Só porque _você _foi deixada por um homem não quer dizer que _eu serei! Luke nunca me decepcionará e você é uma idiota em pensar que eu não fui forte o bastante para ser uma caçadora! Sinceramente, você é que foi uma estúpida excluída em aceitar ser!_

_Ártemis levantou a mão._

_- Parem, vocês duas! Zoë, você não deveria ter sido arrogante com a garota só porque ela recusou o nosso convite. Nem todas podem pensar como você e eu. Você, em todos esses séculos que foi minha ajudante, já deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém! Bom, te deixamos por aqui, Thalia. Nos vemos, talvez, no futuro. - disse ela, indo até onde estavam as outras._

_Caminhei até a barraca._

_- E aí? - perguntou Luke._

_- Descubri que a ajudante pessoal de Ártemis é uma vaca. Na verdade, acho que já sabia…._

_Ele riu._

_- Acho que temos que acordar os outros e arrumar as nossas coisas. - disse ele._

_Eu assenti e fui arrumar as minhas coisas._

_Luke acordou Grover e Annabeth, que começaram, também, a desarmar a barraca._

_Quando terminamos, eu perguntei:_

_- Onde deixamos a lambreta?_

_Todos ficarem em silêncio._

_- Acho que deixamos na floresta. - disse Luke._

_Caminhamos até a floresta e vimos a nossa lambreta toda suja e destruída. Lá se vai a nossa lambreta._

_-Bem, eu nunca gostei dela. - eu disse, quando todos olhavam para ela aterrorizados.- Sei lá, ela sempre fazia com que o meu humor caísse._

_E agora, destruída, essa sensação estava bem mais forte.._

_Depois disso, seguimos o nosso caminho, e eu soube, enquanto caminhava, com o vento batendo no meu rosto, que em breve, eu estaria no lugar onde eu sempre sonhei._


	8. Encontramos o deus do sol

- Ah, não. - disse eu - Tudo bem, o que é isso agora?

Eu estava em uma colina. Era uma colina com uma grama verde e espessa, e o céu estava num azul profundo… E depois em tons de rosa choque e verde limão.

Luke estava a alguns metros de mim… dançando a Macarena. Ele dançava molhado, apesar do frio, mas ele parecia nem se importar.

Aliás, nem sei porque fazia tanto frio, já que nós estávamos no verão… Também como eu não sabia porquê o céu mudava de azul para rosa, e depois laranja, ou porque Luke estava dançando a Macarena, todo molhado, e porque, bem, porque eu estava naquela colina.

De repente, senti algo molhado na minha blusa.

Apalpei a minha barriga com as mãos e olhei-as. Nelas havia … sangue.

"Oh, não" eu pensei.

Eu olhei para trás e de repente um pinheiro enorme saiu do chão, com um monte de enfeites escritos: " Thalia! Thalia! Feliz pinheiro da escobilhada garota final!"

E de repente, Grover e Annabeth começaram a fazer uma roda em volta da árvore e a cantar uma música em uma lingua da qual eu não entendia.

Então de repente, saiu uma fruta do pinheiro. Só que ela era gigante. E normalmente, que eu saiba, só pinhas saem de pinheiros e não,bem… Não sabia muito bem com o quê aquilo se parecia.

Mas então a coisa caiu da árvore e eu vi o que era: Um cão infernal.

O sangue começava a escorrer pelo meu corpo.

O cão rosnava para mim. Eu estava desesperada.

O sangue já manchava a grama, e onde ele alcançava, nasciam flores vermelhas.

Peguei uma das flores.

O cão chegava mais perto.

Eu olhei a flor. Em seu centro, apareceram as palavras: "O cachorro que caínha por sangue é a fonte do mesto da garota arborizada."

Eu não tinha ideia do que aquilo poderia dizer.

Olhei para Luke.

Ele continuava dançando como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Luke? - perguntei, as flores quase atingindo os seus pés. - Você não vai me salvar? Eu estou sangrando toda e um cão infernal está prestes a me atacar!

Ele continuou dançando.

Enquanto as palavras dançavam, também, na flor.

Encarei-a e nela apareceu um rosto. Eu não sabia quem era, mas era um homem de preto muito parecido com o meu pai.

Ele riu uma risada maligna.

E então o cão atacou.

Acordei gritando desesperadamente.

Vi uma lanterna sendo ligada.

Continuei a choramingar e a gritar em tom de puro desespero.

- Thalia, o que foi? - senti mãos agarrando os meus braços.

Gritei mais alto e me desvencilhei delas, dando passos para trás.

- Shhh…-Calma, Thalia, sou eu, Luke. - disse ele, apontando a lanterna para si mesmo.

Continuei choramingando.

- Sh…- disse ele, em tom reconfortante - Está tudo bem agora.

Eu olhei para os lados, soluçando.

Não havia nenhum monstro.

Nenhuma colina.

Nada.

Nós estávamos na nossa barraca, numa propriedade rural, daquelas que ficam na beira da estrada.

Eu continuei soluçando, mas bem menos, agora.

- Foi apenas um sonho - disse ele, passando os braços em volta de mim reconfortantemente - Pode ficar calma.

Me encostei no seu peito, e ainda choramingando consegui resmungar um " hum" meio assustado.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou até meu saco de dormir.

Pude ver os olhares espantados de Grover e Annabeth enquanto Luke me colocava cuidadosamente em meu saco de dormir.

Luke se sentou ao meu lado.

Depois de alguns soluços, me acalmei.

Virei a cabeça para trás e suespirei.

Apalpei minha barriga.

Não havia sangue.

Olhei para Luke.

- Onde você aprendeu a dançar a Macarena tão bem? - perguntei.

Ele quase engasgou.

-O quê?

- No meu sonho - disse eu - Você estava dançando Macarena, molhado.

Ele olhou para mim com ar interrogativo.

- Nossa - disse ele - eu danço tão mal a ponto de fazer seu sonho virar um pesadelo de gritar de tão horrível?

Eu ri.

- Não. Não foi isso.

Ficamos uns segundos em silêncio.

- Você disse que eu estava molhado… - disse ele.

- Sim.

- Estranho… -disse ele, pensativo.

- O quê? - perguntei.

- Quando eu tinha uns oito ou nove anos, eu estava em uma festa na piscina… - disse ele - Estava tocando a Macarena, e eu comecei a dançar… Um pouco perto demais da picina. Eu não sabia nadar. Não havia nenhuma praia e raramente fazia calor a ponto de podermos ir a uma piscina… Era de noite. Eu me empolguei e comecei a dançar a Macarena agitadamente…Então eu caí na piscina. Era funda demais para mim. Eu lutava desesperadamente para não me afogar… Enquanto as outras pessoas achavam que eu estava brincando… Ou não prestavam atenção em mim. A maioria era maior do que eu. Eu só me lembro de me tirarem da água e me levarem para o hospital logo depois.

- Woe… - disse eu, depois de alguns segundos - Eu não gostaria de morrer por causa da Macarena.

Ele riu.

-Pois é. - disse - O que mais havia no sonho?

- Eu estava sangrando na barriga… - disse eu - muito. E um cão infernal saiu de um pinheiro com enfeites e me atacou. Grover e Annabeth dançavam ao redor do pinheiro… e onde o meu sangue ia, nasciam flores vermelhas. Numa delas estava escrito: - precisei pensar bastante para me lembrar da frase- "O cachorro que caínha por sangue é a fonte do mesto da garota arborizada."

Ele me olhou com uma careta.

- Você tem uma imaginação bem fértil, hein? - disse ele.

- Mas eu não sei nem o que é mesto! - disse eu.

- Bom… - pensou ele em voz alta - Você pode ter ouvido essa palavra em algum lugar..

- É - disse eu - pode ser…

Grover virou de lado em seu saco de dormir e falou:

- Por favor, se vocês não querem dormir, conversem em outro lugar!

Eu estava prestes a puxar os meu lençol quando Luke disse:

- Tudo bem. - e se levantou.

Ele esticou a mão para mim e eu me levantei.

- Mas… -disse eu - estamos no meio da noite.

- E daí? - perguntou - Vamos.

E foi andando.

Fui atrás dele.

Caminhamos um pouco em silêncio até que ele perguntou:

- E aí, como foi o final do seu sonho?

Apertei os lábios.

- Humm, eu gritei pela sua ajuda, mas você continuava a dançar… E então, na mesma flor em que apareceram aquelas palavras, apareceu um homem vestido de preto. Ele era um pouco parecido com o meu pai. Ele riu maléficamente e então o cão me atacou e eu acordei gritando. Fim.

Ele virou para mim.

- Não se preocupe, Thalia.- disse ele, sério - Quando você estiver em apuros, eu não vou estar dançando a Macarena.

Eu ri.

Ele me acompanhou.

- Grover não quis me contar quantos dias faltam para chegarmos ao acampamento… - disse eu - Já se passaram uns seis dias desde que ele disse que faltavam cinco.

- Ah, ele me falou - disse Luke- Ele só estava com medo de que você fosse dar um daqueles seus chiliques.

- Imaginei - disse eu.- Mas eu só fiz isso uma vez, e já se passaram uns dez dias desde aquilo!

- Eu sei - disse ele sorrindo - Mas acho que dessa vez você não vai ficar irritada, - disse ele - pois chegaremos amanhã.

Meu rosto se iluminou.

- Que legal! Isso é demais!- disse eu, animada- Amanhã nós estaremos lá treinando luta com espadas e dormindo em camas descentes! Parecia que esse dia nunca iria chegar….

- Uhu! - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Estou louca para chegar lá! Quando é que nós partimos? - perguntei.

- Humm, ás oito, eu acho. - disse ele.

- Legal! - disse eu - Ah, Luke! Eu sonho com isso a tantos anos!

- É… - disse ele, sorrindo e me olhando nos olhos. - Eu também.

Então de repente, começou a chover.

Eu suspirei.

Luke tirou o casaco e botou acima de nós dois.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para a barraca. - disse ele.

- Sabe que eu também? - concordei.

Mas quando eu ia dar meia volta eu vi. Vi ao longe… vacas. Vacas vermelhas.

- Ahn, Luke? - perguntei - Você está vendo aquelas vacas vermelhas ao longe ou é só uma alucinação?

Ele espremeu os olhos.

- Mas… é verdade - disse ele - É, são vacas vermelhas!

- Humm, nós vamos para a barraca ou…? - perguntei.

- Vamos dar uma olhada nas vacas. - disse ele.

- Tudo bem.

Caminhamos em baixo do casaco de Luke até vermos que havia uma casa depois das vacas.

Caminhamos entre as vacas, observando-as. Pareciam inofensivas. Quer dizer, o máximo que algumas faziam quando passávamos era dar uma olhadela e depois baixar a cabeça e continuar pastando.

Chegamos mais perto da casa e vimos um jovem homem lendo o jornal, sentado em uma cadeira na varanda.

Ele levantou os olhos do jornal e pude ver o quanto ele era bonito.

_O quê um cara desses faz em uma fazenda isolada?_ - pensei.

- Bom dia! - disse ele, gentilmente,embora estivesse os no meio da noite. - O que trás os pequenos semideuses aqui?

Luke e eu nos entreolhamos.

-É….Nós… Como você…?- perguntei, confusa.

Ele deu um risinho, mostrando os lindos dentes brancos.

- Calme aí, docinho. - Luke olhou para ele de mau gusto quando ouviu a última palavra - Eu não vou machucar vocês. Entrem um pouco, e sequem-se.

Nós subimos a varanda.

Ele abriu a porta da casa e disse, em tom casual:

- Entrem, por favor.

Luke e eu entramos.

Ele estalou os dedos e a lareira se acendeu.

Fez um gesto para sentarmos no sofá e puxou uma cadeira para a frente dele.

- Então… - disse ele,sorrindo - O que estão fazendo no meio do nada?

- Humm, - disse eu, hipnotizada pelo seu olhar - Estamos indo ao acampamento meio -sangue.

O sorriso dele afrouxou.

- Ah - disse ele - Sim… Imagino que vocês sabiam o que eu sou.

Ele ficou olhando para nós, esperando uma resposta.

Dessa vez, Luke se adiantou em dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente com medo que eu dissesse " Ahn, um modelo de sungas?".

- Bem… - disse ele - Ao julgar pelas vacas… Você por acaso tem uma irmã?

Ele sorriu.

- Sim - disse ele, sorrindo divertidamente - e vejo que vocês encontraram com ela esses dias…

Foi aí que a ficha caiu.

- Você é Apolo. - disse eu - O deus do sol.

- Isso mesmo, garota! - disse ele - Dez a zero para você.

Vi Luke revirar os olhos.

- Me digam, ele foi legal com vocês? - perguntou - Ela provavelmente disse para você que os homens não prestam, verdade?

- É… - disse eu - mais ou menos.

- Que bom que você foi esperta o bastante para recusar o convite … - disse ele - Mas por outro lado… Bem, deixa para lá! Você teve um sonho esquisito hoje, não é Thalia?

Eu me surpreendi. Não sei porque, já que ele é o deus das profecias…

- É… - disse eu.. - mas…

- Eu sou o deus da profecias lembra? - perguntou ele - E ainda mais que fui eu quem fiz você sonhar com isso…

Luke pareceu indignado.

- Você, no seu tempo livre faz garotas inocentes terem pesadelos traumáticos? Ela acordou gritando e demorou para se recuperar! Você é um… pisicopata!

- Calma aí, garoto - disse ele, sério - O que eu fiz foi apenas para ela se preparar para o futuro. E ainda mais, vejo que ela não é tão inocente assim… - Ele olhou para um lugar não muito "inconveniente" da minha blusa.

- Ora seu…- disse Luke, avançando no deus.

Apolo apenas segurou o seu punho e disse, com o rosto perto do de Luke.

- Você não sabe o que eu poderia fazer com você, garotinho. Eu posso ser o deus mais piedoso, mas eu não permito que mexam assim comigo. E você não gostaria de ter um deus como inimigo.

Ele soltou o punho de Luke, que deu uns passos para trás.

- Thalia - disse ele - Acho melhor nós irmos .

Apolo riu.

-Ei, vocês mal chegaram! Qual é? Só por que eu fiz com que a sua namoradinha tivesse um sonho para se

preparar para o futuro, você tenta me bater e vai embora? - perguntou ele.

Luke parecia a ponto de explodir de raiva.

- Você a desrespeitou. - disse ele.

- Como? - perguntou Apolo - Apontando as suas curvas? Milhões de mulheres gostariam de estar no lugar

dela.

- Mulheres com retardamento mental - disse Luke.

- Já chega! - disse eu - Não podemos conversar sem que vocês fiquem brigando?!

Luke olhou para mim e sua expressão suavizou.

- Tudo bem. -disse ele, jogando-se no sofá.

- Ótimo - disse Apolo, sorrindo.

-Bem… - disse eu - Mas o meu sonho … Não fazia o mínimo sentido. Luke estava dançando a Macarena…

- É aí que você se engana, doçura. Quer dizer, eu nunca faço os sonhos serem completamente lógicos pois

nunca é muito bom saber demais sobre o próprio futuro. Mas é bom ir se preparando.

- Me preparar para que? Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que eu tenho de me preparar. - disse eu.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu pela segunda vez. Uma colina. A colina Meio -Sangue.

- Ah, eu não acredito - disse eu - Como eu pude ser tão estúpida?

- O que foi, Thalia? - perguntou Luke.

- No meu sonho. - disse eu, olhando para baixo nervosamente. - Eu … Nós estávamos em uma colina.

Luke pareceu preocupado.

- Oh, não. - disse ele -Thalia, não se preocupe, eu estarei do seu lado, o tempo todo,ok?

Mas não era com isso que eu me preocupava. Pelo menos não agora.

- Mas … - perguntei, olhando Apolo - O que era aquele rosto no final do sonho?

Ele ficou sério.

- Que rosto? - perguntou.

- No final do meu sonho, - eu disse- Havia um homem parecido com o meu pai.

Apolo pensou.

- Humm, não botei nada disso em seu sonho. Você tem certeza de que o viu? - perguntou.

- Sim. - respondi.

- Bem, não fui eu que o botei lá. - disse, olhando o relógio. - Acho que já está na hora de eu fazer o

meu trabalho. Luke, Thalia… - Ele piscou para mim e foi embora.

Caminhei até a varanda e vi um pequeno vestígio de luz solar começando a aparecer.

A chuva havia parado.

Me virei para Luke.

- Acho melhor voltarmos e arrumarmos as nossas coisas. - disse eu - Temos um caminho longo pela frente.

Ele assentiu.

Nós caminhamos até a barraca, enquanto Luke dizia o quanto tinha odiado o deus do sol.

Eu olhei para o céu e vi que o sol já estava quase todo aparecendo, o que dava ao céu uma mistura de cores.

Eu não me importava muito com que Apolo havia dito.

Eu só pensava que um dia eu iria atingir o que sonhei a vida toda.

E esse dia seria hoje.

* * *

_Reviews por favor!_


	9. E o final finalmente acontece

- Ah, por favor, vocês não podem cantar uma música menos… sei lá, punk? - perguntou Grover, enquanto caminhávamos a caminho do acampamento Meio Sangue.

Luke e eu estávamos cantando "Minority" do Green Day, minha banda favorita. Embora Luke não fosse punk, ele também adorava a banda.

- Não - disse eu.

Continuamos caminhando e cantando até que Grover cheirou o ar e disse, meio perpléxico:

- Ahn, gente? Monstros a vista.

Suspirei.

Mas nada ia estragar aquele dia. Nem mesmo um monstro. Eu estava disposta a fazer com que fosse o melhor dia de minha vida.

Ouvimos um rugido parecido com que o carro da minha mãe fazia.

Sacamos as nossas espadas.

Do mato, sairam três … Não, apenas um. Um monstro de três cabeças. Uma hidra.

Ela rugiu novamente, fazendo-me pular para trás.

Luke avançou nela. Ele, com agilidade, conseguiu cortar todas as suas cabeças sem se sujar nem nada. Luke era um ótimo espadachim. Essa era uma coisa que eu admirava nele. Ele se virou para nós sorrindo, com o peito musculoso subindo e descendo e os músculos se destacando na camisa branca. O.k., era _uma_ das coisas que eu admirava nele.

Mas no mesmo segundo em que eu me toquei que essa não fora uma boa ideia, comecei a ouvir uns estalos vindos de trás de Luke. De onde o monstro que devia estar morto estava.

Então, onde deviam estar as cabeças, nasceram mais duas, assim, ficando seis cabeças.

- Oh, não. - disse eu - Acho melhor não cortarmos mais nenhuma cabeça.

Luke correu para o nosso lado um segundo antes da hidra avançar.

- Vamos precisar acertá-la no coração. - disse Luke - Isso vai ser difícil. Vamos precisar de um plano.

Assentimos.

A hidra lançou um jato de fogo. Eu teria virado churrasco se Annabeth não tivesse me puxando para trás.

Sorri para ela.

Foi só o que pude fazer antes de cair no chão.

A hidra tinha me dado uma patada no rosto, e saía sangue pelo canto de minha boca.

Minha visão ficou meio turva, e eu ouvia Luke e Grover me pergunta se eu estava bem.

Eu não estava, mas nada iria estragar o melhor dia de minha vida.

Levantei -me com dificuldade.

Infelizmente, eu caí de novo, mas não porque eu estava fraca demais para me levantar, mas porque alguém havia se jogado em cima de mim.

- Desculpe - disse Luke - É que a hidra cuspiu fogo, e eu não podia deixar você ser atinginda.

- O.k.… - disse eu.

Luke se levantou e me ajudou a levantar, já que o monstro estava ocupado com Grover.

- Você o destrái com Grover e eu o ataco pelas costas, o.k.?

Luke balançou a cabeça.

- Não, sua visão ainda deve estar turva por causa daquele golpe. Deixe que eu cuido…

- Não, não não! - eu o interrompi - Deixe que eu cuido disso.

Eu dei alguns passos na direção do monstro.

O calor era grande.

Eu me sentia tonta e enjoada.

Eu cambaleei.

Luke me pegou pelos ombros e disse :

- Quer saber? Acho melhor o Grover distraí-lo sozinho e eu o atacar pelas costas, o.k.?

- O… o.k.…. - disse eu. - Divirta-se!

- Ah! - gritou Grover, escapando de uma lufada de fogo. - Uma ajudinha seria bom!

Luke caminhou até o monstro como um leopardo tentado pegar a sua presa e "Bam!", a espada havia atravessado o coração da hidra.

Com um guincho desafinado, ela se desfez em pó.

Me deixei cair no chão.

Grover cambaleou e se apoiou em uma árvore.

- Estão todos bem? - perguntou Luke.

- Eu … Eu não estou muito bem. - disse eu, ofegante.

Luke se agachou em meu lado.

Sem parar de olhar para mim, perguntou

- Grover, você tem néctar aí?

- Humm, acho que sim. - Grover procurou em sua mochila e jogou uma garrafa para Luke.

Luke destampou-a e colocou sobre a minha boca.

- Aqui, beba isto. - disse ele.

Eu bebi. Tinha gosto de pizza da minha pizzaria preferida.

Cinco minutos depois eu estava quase nova em folha.

- Vamos? - disse eu, me levantando animadamente.

Continuamos caminhando, e eu soube que nada, mas nada iria estragar o dia mais feliz da minha vida. E eu iria continuar com animação e nunca iria a perder a esperança.

Absolutamente nada iria estragar o meu dia.

*****************

-Que Droga! - disse eu - Quem foi o imbecil que escolheu o caminho da esquerda?

- Você, Thalia - disse Luke.

- Ah… mas, bem, não importa! Quando é que nós vamos chegar, hein? Eu estou suja, cansada e completamente indisposta!

- Chegaremos em alguns minutos - disse Grover - Agora, por favor, pare de dar chiliques.

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu ainda não estou vendo a colina. - disse eu - Onde é?

- Á uns setecentos metros - disse Grover.

Continuamos a caminhar em silêncio.

Luke foi para o meu lado.

- Não se estresse, o.k.? - disse ele - Nós já estamos chegando. Alguns metros para alcançarmos o nosso sonho. E lembre-se, Thalia, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, o.k.? Não importa o que aconteça naquela colina.- Ele provavelmente estava falando do meu sonho da noite anterior, no qual Apolo confessou ter sido o causador.

- Tudo bem - disse eu - Eu não tenho medo daquele sonho.

- Eu sei… - disse ele - É só que eu não quero que você dê muita bola a ele. Quer dizer, o destino somos nós quem fazemos, certo?

- Sim, Luke - disse eu - Eu já entendi.

- Tudo bem…- disse ele.

Continuamos a caminhar por alguns segundos até que a avistei. A colina do meu sonho. A colina Meio Sangue.

- E lá está ela! -disse Grover.

Eu quase desmaiei de tanta felicidade.

Comecei a dar gritinhos histéricos e abraçar todo mundo.

Mas a minha felicidade durou pouco.

Pois ouvimos rosnados.

Olhei perpléxa para Luke.

- Acho melhor subirmos logo a colina. - disse ele.

Todos assentimos e começamos a correr colina acima.

Eu corria com Luke e Anabeth ao meu lado.

Olhei para trás e vi que estávamos recém no início da colina. E haviam um cão infernal e três Benevolentes atrás de nós.

E elas pareciam olhar apenas para mim.

- Oh, não!- disse eu.

E foi aí que eu me toquei.

O rosto em meu sonho.

Alguém havia mandado aqueles monstros especialmente para me matarem.

Não era para eu ter nascido.

Eu era a violação de um pacto feito na margem do rio Styx.

E eu estava arriscando a vida de meus amigos.

Eu deveria mandá-los ir embora e lutar com os monstros.

Se tivesse de ser, eu iria sobreviver.

- Vão!- disse eu - Eles só querem a mim! Deixarão vocês em paz se eu lutar com eles.

Luke me olhou como se eu fosse uma psicopata.

- Está louca? - Mas não deu tempo de ele dizer mais nada, pois uma Benevolente veio e pulou em cima de mim.

Eu estendi a minha espada e cravei na barriga dela.

Ele se desfez em um grito.

- Eu não disse? - perguntei .

Olhei para trás. Os outros monstros ainda estavam longe.

- É a mim que eles querem. - disse eu - Vocês só tem uma chance. Vão!

- Está brincando? - disse Grover - Nós vamos lutar com você! Eu sou o seu protetor, não lembra?

Na verdade essa era a coisa que ele menos era para mim, mas eu não comentei nada.

- E além disso, acho que consigo detê-los por enquanto.- disse ele, pegando a sua flauta de bamboo e tocando uma melodia.

Plantas começaram a se enroscar nas pernas do cão e das Benevolentes, mas elas as dispersaram facilmente.

- Acho que não- disse eu - Vão! É sério,é a única chance de vocês!

Grover apertou os lábios.

- Tudo bem - ele pegou Annabeth pela mão e caminhou até o topo da colina.

- Thalia- disse Luke - Eu _não _vou deixar você! Diga o que quiser, eu vou ficar e lutar ao seu lado!

- Luke - disse eu, com lágrimas nos olhos - Você não percebe? Não era para eu ter nascido. Era isso o que o sonho queria dizer.

- Não era! - gritou ele- Você não me escutou, Thalia? Nós vamos alcançar o nosso sonhos juntos, entendeu?

- Não,Luke…

- Não vai ter nenhuma razão sem você. O meu sonho de toda a vida vai virar um pesadelo se for sem você.

Não vai ser nada.

- Luke… - eu não consegui segurar o choro. Ele botou uma das mãos em meu rosto.

- Eu não vou deixar você - disse ele em meu ouvido.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e o beijei.

Ele botou a outra mão em minha cintura.

Afastei a minha boca da dele e disse:

- Nos encontraremos mais cedo ou mais tarde. Se tiver de ser.

Me levantei e corri em direção ao cão infernal.

- THALIA, NÃO!!! - gritou Luke, mas já era tarde demais.

Quando tentei cravar a minha espada no cão, ele me jogou para o lado e vi sua boca vindo em minha direção.

Dor.

Vi o cão e os outros monstros indo embora. Eu tinha consegui salvar os meus amigos.

Apalpei minha barriga com dificuldade.

Sangue.

Vi Luke ir correndo em minha direção.

Senti sono. E frio.

Fechei os meus olhos e adormeci. Pela última vez.

Luke´s POV

Corri em direção ao corpo imóvel de Thalia.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e vi que tinha sangue em sua barriga.

- Não - disse eu - Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Mas estava.

Tentei sentir a sua pulsação. Não consegui. Ela estava morta.

Eu chorava frenéticamente, sem parar.

Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos.

Isso ia acontecer bem quando alcançaríamos o nosso sonho.

- Eu… eu te amo, Thalia- disse entre as lágrimas.

Depois de tantos momentos emocionantes juntos.

Depois de tudo o que planejávamos para o futuro.

Depois de todos os abraços e carícias.

Ela morre, trocando o amor por tristeza.

Deixando o meu coração inóspito de bons sentimentos. Transformando-o em um lugar onde a tristeza predomina.

E o toque de seus dedos viram apenas uma sonho.

Me deixando sozinho, sem o seu amor para me alimentar.

Como no Titanic.

* * *

_Gente, leiam aquela parte do reencontro da Thalia e do Luke depois de lerem isso. Fica muito emocionante. Eu fiz isso e até chorei. Por favor, mandem reviews!_


	10. A carta e a flor

Heather´s POV

Eu ri, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

- Que esmalte é esse? - perguntou Samanta, ao ver as minha unhas.

- Ah, é novo. Papai comprou em Paris. Não tem para vender aqui nos USA. - disse eu, exibindo as mãos.

- Que lindo - disseram elas.

-É…mas fala aí, Kerolyne, você já falou com aquele gato que chegou no acampamento esses dias? Eu vi você atrás dele na fila da cantina. - disse eu.

- Ai, amiga eu bem que tentei, mas , sei lá, ele parece que não quer falar com ninguém por enquanto. - disse ela, decepcionada.

- É? - perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas - Que estranho. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa, ou ele é assim por natureza?

- Eu ouvi dizer - disse Britney, os olhos azuis delineados passeando por nossos rostos curiosos.- Que ele gostava muito da garota que estava com eles, a que virou o pinheiro, daí por isso ele está tão triste.

- Bom… - disse Samanta, com um sorriso malicioso - Nós poderíamos, sabe, fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor… Ele esqueceria a garota do pinheiro no primeiro segundo.

Todas nós rimos.

- Por falar nele… - disse Kerolyne, olhando para trás de mim.

Segui o seu olhar e vi o mesmo garoto do qual conversávamos caminhando de cabeça baixa, com uma flor e uma carta nas mãos, rumo ao pinheiro.

- Ele está indo em direção ao pinheiro… - disse Britney

Eu comecei a caminhar na direção dele, mas Samanta me puxou para trás.

- Garota, acho que este não é um bom momento… - disse ela.

Assistimos enquanto o garoto se ajoelhava abaixo do pinheiro e jogava a cabeça para trás, respirando profundamente, de olhos fechados.

Ele abriu os olhos e colocou a flor e a carta encostados no tronco do pinheiro. Murmurou algumas palavras e se levantou.

Então ele olhou para o por do sol, fechou os olhos e deixou que o vento esvoaçasse os seus cabelos.

E então ele abriu os olhos e partiu em direção ao seu chalé.

Quando ele já estava fora da minha vista, eu corri em direção ao pinheiro.

Minhas amigas me seguiram,

- Heather, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou Britney -Você não vai ler a carta, vai? Tipo, ela é pessoal!

- É!- disse Kerolyne - É uma carta de saudades de um coração machucado!

- Uau, isso foi poético. - disse eu, sarcasticamente.

- Ah, eu sei! - disse ela, sorrindo orgulhosamente - Eu fiz um cursinho de poesia em Los Angeles!

- Heather, você não pode ler! - disse Samanta - A carta é para aquela garota!

- Aquela garota já está morta. -disse eu .

- Ainda assim é desrespeito - falou Britney.

- Tem razão, meninas… - disse eu - Eu não devia estar xeretando nas coisas dos outros. Mesmo que os outros já estejam mortos.

Caminhei uns cinco passos para longe da árvore e depois voltei correndo e abri a carta.

- Heather! - gritaram as meninas.

Nela estava escito, em letras cursivas elegantes:

"Queria poder ver você quando visse o acampamento e sua nova família." " Queria ver a sua cara quando eu ganhasse de você na esgrima"

" Queria ter o quente toque de seus dedos e ver o brilho de seus olhos quando sorrisse para mim"

"Queria tomar-te em meus braços para te reconfortar, quando voê tivesse um pesadelo"

"Queria lutar ao seu lado quando saíssemos huntos em uma missão"

"Queria ter você aqui, tornando perfeito o sonho de minha vida."

" Queria que tivesse sido diferente."

" Mas agora, e sempre, estarei pensando em você até que chegue o dia do nosso reencontro."

E embaixo, em letras grandes e emocionadas, estava escrito:

"Se tiver de ser"

Levantei os olhos e olhei pasma para as garotas em minha volta.

- O que está escrito aí? - perguntou Samanta.

- E eu pensando que o que a Kerolyne disse tinha sido profundo… - disse eu.

- O que está escrito? - perguntou Kerolyne.

Li para elas em voz alta.

- Que lindo! - disse Britney - Ele devia gostar mesmo dela.

-É… -disse eu. - Acho melhor botarmos isso de novo no lugar.

Me levantei e começamos a caminhar .

Olhei para trás e vi as pétalas da flor se mexendo com o vento… ou, será que era o vento?


End file.
